576 Go In, 1 Comes Out
by SlimeySnake456
Summary: Follow Iris Hound from District 2, Connectus Jones from District 3, Kathy Jaboodi from District 5, Heather Morris from District 7, Danny Draddock from District 9 and Katniss Everdeen from District 12 as they embark on the 100th Hunger Games; The 4th Quarter Quell which has an unexpected and shocking twist to it. Read on to find out what it is and see if your favorite survives!
1. Announcement

**So this is my 2nd fanfic. It's done with different POVs from people from all over Panem. If you care too much about my version of Katniss, I recommend you read my first fanfic, the 90th Hunger Games. The POVs at the start aren't very detailed but as the story progresses, people will die and I won't include them anymore so the other people's POVs will become more and more detailed. One of these people is the victor (apart from Katniss, I included her because I wanted a mentor's perspective). Who will it be? Read on to find out! For any Gleeks out there, look out for the subtle glee character references! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The New President, Julius Snow, Coriolanus Snow's son steps up to the podium to announce to fourth quarter quell. Every single eye all over Panem is fixed on his face as he takes an envelope from a box full of them with the number, 100 on it. He carefully opens it and begins to read out to the country.

"For the fourth Quarter Quell, we will have our greatest games to date. To choose each tribute, each district will have two sub-games. One for the boys, and one for the girls. The victors of these sub-games will go onto the proper games in the Capitol. This is a celebratory games and does not have any wider meaning. At the Capitol, we dearly hope you will enjoy the games as much as we will. Thank you for listening and we look forward to seeing 576 tributes in 2 months time"


	2. Reaction

**Iris Hound D2**

I'm watching this with my parents. Please don't let the quarter quell be only boys or only over eighteens, that will be terrible, I won't be able to take part in the games. This is the last year I can volunteer, the last time I can sacrifice my life for my District. Snow opens the envelope and begins to read.

He's completed it. I'll be able to compete! This games will be hard, I should make it through the first round, I'm the best girl by far and I won't have to fight against any boys which is good. I should be the female tribute from District Two for the Capitol Games. No, not should, I _will _be the winner of our sub-games. I turn to my parents and their faces aren't as happy as mine. They think I'm going to die. I'm not. I'm going to win the 100th Hunger Games

**Connectus Jones D3**

I'm watching with my father and my five sisters. Please don't put people younger than me in, then they'll have a chance to be in it. I would never be able to live it down. Snow starts to read the quell.

He's finished. Oh no. I'm 14 and each year I've signed up for 7 units of tesserae. I'll surely be picked out now. Not surely, definitely. I turn to my father who is just in shock. He turns, looks at me, hugs me and begins to sob. I sob too. I'm going into the games, and I'm not coming back.

**Kathy Jaboodi D5**

I'm in the orphanage with my friends. We're all watching on the screen. Please don't include me. Just one more year and I'll be out of the ages to be in the games, I'll be 19 and will be able to live in peace.

When Snow has finished the whole room is just in pure shock. Our carer is in shock too. She knows many of us in here will be picked. We've all signed up for tesserae like there's no tomorrow. The older ones, have a high chance of going in. I shouldn't go in though, I was only made an orphan when I was 14 and only started signing up for tesserae when I was 16, so my name is in the same amount as a 15 year old. I'll be fine. My friends won't though.

**Heather Morris D7**

I'm the mayor's daughter, this announcement won't bother me, I'll never ever be picked in the reapings, I'm fine. However daddy says we have to watch so me and my siblings are just sitting bored in front of the television.

Snow finishes and I'm excited. I never usually enjoy the games, they're usually a bit boring. But this is going to be really fun the watch. I hope the poor insignificant plebeians of the poorer parts get reaped and get really slow horrible deaths. Ugh, I hate them all. I really want them all to die. I definitely won't get picked. My father is the mayor. I am going to be fine. I turn to my parents who aren't happy like I am. Maybe they don't like the games, I don't know why they wouldn't. You get to see people you don't like die. I always go and say goodbye to the tributes in the Hall Of Justice before the leave for the Capitol. My parents think I'm being nice to them but I just go in and say that I'm going to love it when they die. I love the games. This is going to be the best games ever!

**Danny Draddock D9**

I'm from the poor part of the district, the place where rice is grown. We can't afford a television so we (me and my mother) have gone round to my aunt's house (my mother's sister) to watch. We get in just in the nick of time and Julius Snow is beginning to read out the quell.

Snow finishes and the room has gone deathly quiet. You could hear a penny drop a mile away. The usual friendly talking and chatting from the other houses has gone too. I'm 16, my name will go in 18 times this year and with 24 boys being reaped I'm surely going to be picked. The rice growing part is the poorest part of the district so most of the people hear sign up for tesserae and the most tributes come out of our area. Oh my god. It's finally hitting me. In a few months I'll be dead. I look at my mother who grabs me into a tight embrace. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

I'm watching, on the sofa with my friend and fellow victor Thomas at my side. Snow is reading out the quell.

He's read it out, what? So 576 tributes will be taken from the districts? 48 from each? That's wrong. Seriously wrong. The Capitol citizens really must be sick in the head to watch 23 kids die a year, but 575? Really? The more I think of it, the more I feel more and more sick. Thomas turns to me, knowing what I'm feeling. He gets up and goes out the room in silence. He opens the front door and slowly closes it behind him without a word of goodbye.

I sit there for hours. This is horrible.


	3. Build Up

**Iris Hound D2**

The district's training centre is overflowing no. We usually only have 3 boys and 3 girls and 2 are chosen out of the 6. Now the district is frantically trying to train 24 boys and girls. Fuschinnia, Harriet and I will team up in D2 mini games and pick off the smaller, weaker tributes that the district is now trying so hard to train. I'm not really dreading killing my 2 best friends, it's hat I'll have to do to win. having to kill my two best friends but it's what I'm going to have to do if I'm going to win the games. I am going to win. Of course I will. Apparently I'm the best girl District Two has ever seen. Lyme, an ex-victor said that to my face. I'm going to win it for us. For District Two and become the greatest victor ever. The victor of the 100th Hunger Games.

The day of training has finished and Fuschinnia, Harriet and I all walk out together. Yoko, the best of the boys and hopefully my partner in the real games comes up behind us and tugs on my long red hair which makes me squeal and him laugh. "In the games, I hope you die!" I say to him jokily. He laughs and replies with, "You wish," one of you will be my partner. This remark turns our fun bubbly mood quite sour. Yoko walks off laughing, knowing that our thought out sleepover night at mine is now ruined. We'll just be preoccupied about the thought of having to kill each other. Good one Yoko. Fuschinnia looks at Harriet and I and says that she can't come round tonight because she needs has her grand-parents over. She's rubbish at lying and knows that we don't believe her so just storms off in a bad mood.

Harriet turns to me, "You're not really going to kill me are you Iris?"

I probably will, we'll end up being the last left, "Of course not Harriet, I will never ever kill you, you're my best friend."

You see, this is why I am victor quality and Fuschinnia and Harriet aren't. Fuschinnia can't lie to save her life, that's a great attribute to have when you become part of an alliance saying you won't kill each other isn't it. And Harriet, she's amazing at fighting, survival and is the fastest out of us 3 however she is mentally weak. When we had our practice games last year she freaked out and nearly died. By the way the practice games is part of our training. 24 of us go in, 3 come out. It's segregated though so there is an equal ratio of boys to girls. She was about to be stabbed by another girl and become the last to die when I managed to kill the girl who was trying to kill her.

In 2 days is our reaping and in 5 is our games. I'm so excited. So excited to become a tribute in the Capitol games.

**Connectus Jones D3**

I'm feeling better about having to go into the games but still not entirely OK. Over the past couple of days, I have gone round my friends and family giving away my belongings. I have accepted my imminent death but my family haven't. They keep telling me I'll be OK. That I won't be picked. That everything will be fine. That I'll go on to achieve my dreams and be the boss of the computing plant.

I walk up to our house and see my father there. He has taken time off work for the next week so he can be with me. I know it's because he knows I will die but I'm fine with that. I've accepted my death so of course I'm fine.  
I walk into our doorway and he hugs me so tightly I can barely breath. He grabs a tuff of my shoulder-length brown hair and clenches it in his hand. He's just trying to keep hold of me. Stop me falling into the grasp of the Capitol. I have let go. He hasn't.

"Accept it Dad, I'm going to die and the quicker you come to terms with that, the quicker you can get on with your life, forget me."

"There's a chance you won't be picked Connectus, remember that." It's true. There is a chance I won't be picked but it's tiny. Miniscule in fact. We're the smallest district with only 100 children of each sex at each reaping. That means that about a quarter of the children in the district will die this year. That's a horrible thought. Most people don't have to sign up for tesserae but since my mother died, my father has found it hard to provide for 6 children so I've stepped in to keep us alive in the form of 7 portions of grain a year in exchange for having my name in 7 more times each year.

I go to bed without having dinner knowing that in 5 days time, my life will be over.

**Kathy Jaboodi D5**

Our carer in the orphanage is trying to make the build-up to the reaping and most of our deaths more exciting. By bringing in special treats like chocolate, sweets and games. It's not really helping but we can all see she's trying to help. She's trying to help us survive the next few days. A day ago one of the kids in the orphanage committed suicide by jumping off an electricity pylon is a power plant. I feel quite sorry that he knew that he was going to die so badly that he decided to end his life sooner rather than later.

Our carer comes up to me and says she's got a surprise for me. She takes me through the corridors into her office. In there is a huge chocolate bar. Oh. I thought it was actually going to be something interesting.

"Your attempts of drowning out my thoughts that I have a chance of dying are appalling Kate," I say. She looks insulted so I take quickly take the bar and walk out before she changed her mind. I decide I'll give it away. Give it to one of the starving families in the poor part of the district. I hope it won't be my last good deed but it could well be. That thought scares me but i quickly brush it away. I hope I don't get picked but I know for sure that some of my friends will, maybe all of them , after the games, I will either be dead, or my life will be changed forever.

**Heather Morris D7**

I'm so excited. So excited that in 2 days it'll be the reapings and people that I hate will most certainly be sent to certain death! It's a great feeling. I'm going to love seeing all the stupid insignificant people get murdered in front of me very own eyes. Seeing people be decapitated and stabbed left right and centre. I can't contain my excitement.

I'm walking to the poorer part of the district with my friends. I'm wearing a short purple flowery dress. We're going to go and make fun of the poor people. To let them know that we'll love it when they die. We've got down there and we know that from the looks of the people here that we're certainly not welcome. Good. I don't like them either. I go up to a 12 year old girl who I think is called Lucy Sycamore. We're joking and laughing and saying how we want her to die. She looks hurt but we don't care. She will hopefully be reaped and killed in the first round. It'll be hilarious. We're just about to finish off when my friend screams, "Duck," she pulls me onto the floor and I see an axe whistle over my head. If she didn't pull me down, I'd be dead. We look over to the person who threw it. Oh no.

Johanna Mason threw it. The victor 31 years ago from the 69th Hunger Games. I swallow knowing that she'll definitely tell daddy. She walks over and says that she'll not only tell my father but she also may recommend me to the Capitol to put into the games. I didn't know this happens but apparently every year she gets given a form to fill in and she has the chance to recommend people for the games. She says that if she sees me coming down here again, she'll put me straight onto that list. I gulp. I can't go into the games. I'm the mayor's daughter. I can't. She tells me to leave and I run. I trip over a root and land flat on my face. It hurts a lot. Everyone apart from my friends begin to laugh.

I begin to scream, "I'm going to absolutely love it when your children die. It's going to be funny and I will laugh so much! Also, I don't believe you have a list Mason!" I begin to run away and my group of friends follow.

**Danny Draddock D9**

It's harvest time and Ive forgotten about the reapings that will soon come. I've forgotten that in 2 days whether I die in 5 or not is decided. I'm in a rice paddy with my uncle and friends. We're trying to pick the rice and quickly as possible. If we don't reach our daily quotas, we'll be beaten. Some days people get beaten to death. The sun is coming down quite far and I know that I'm way off my amount. I'm going to be beaten up by the peacekeepers. The sun is down and my basket is barely half full. The peacekeepers are beginning to round everyone up for inspection. Oh no. They're coming to us first. My heart is beating so fast I can hear it so loud I can't hear my uncle talking to me. The peacekeeper inspects my uncle's one and lets him go. Now me. I gulp.

"It seems you haven't met your quota today."

"Please! No!" I shout, it's no use.

He gets me by the scruff of my neck and takes me to a building about 100m away. I look behind me and manage to see my uncle look into my eyes and mouth the word's 'I'm sorry.' The peacekeeper gets me into the building and throws me on the floor. He takes out his large black baton and raises it behind his head to hit me. It comes straight down. Pain. Again. Pain. Again. Pain. It goes on for apparently about a minute but it feels like a lifetime. He stops and tells me to scram. I come out completely battered and bruised. If I go into the games in this state I'm sure to die.

My uncle and mother rush to help me walk. With an arm around each neck I limp with them home. It's only a 5 minute walk usually but this time it takes about 20. We get home and they carry me inside. They lie me down on my bed and tell me to rest. That's all I want to do anyway. My mother fetches me some water and says she'll make soup for me. Hmm, that will be nice. It's good I won't be working tomorrow, they district will be getting ready for the reapings. Good. I'll be able to build up my strength in time for the day I will either be told I will live or die.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

About a month ago, I sent a flier round all the houses that I was going to hold training sessions with the help of Thomas for children on the green in front of the victor houses. I had a huge response and have managed to whittle it down to 6 people to train properly, 3 boys and 3 girls. Just like the career districts. These 6 people have all agreed to volunteer. Even though it's only 3 from each gender, it'll mean that 6 people, probably from The Seam won't be slaughtered in this sick minded idea for the games. It'll also mean that in the second round of games, we'll have a chance of getting far because if two of these 6 win, they will have been properly trained. Like careers.

Training is over and I tell them that they should go home and get there rest. Thomas and I are having an interview tomorrow, the day before the reaping so there's no training for them tomorrow. They say goodbye and I tell them I'll see them on reaping day. the day that 46 people will be told of their upcoming deaths. I go into the house and say goodbye to Thomas who smiles and waves back. I like Thomas. He'll be a great companion in the horrible weeks to come. In 5 days, 46 children from our district will die. In 5 days, 552 children from Panem will die.


	4. Reaping Part 1

**So because the reapings are really long, I've split it up into 2 chapters so for Heather, Danny and Katniss, their district's reapings will be in the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2**

I wake up at around 5am, I'm so excited that I just can't sleep any longer. I carefully slide out of bed and walk downstairs to surprisingly find my parents already down there sipping on cups of tea. They certainly don't look as happy as I do. Maybe they thing I'm weak and won't win.

"I am going to win y'know." They look startled and quickly shoot their heads up like I just interrupted them during a dream. They definitely don't think that I'll win. I will. I'll kill all the rubbish girls from District 2, Harriet and Fuschinnia too. I'll strangle them to death, slit their throats, decapitate them if I have to. I don't care if they're my friends, nothing will stand between me and winning the Hunger Games. My parents tell me to go back to bed and I realise that they're right. Even though Capitol gifts aren't allowed in the district games, from the moment I volunteer as the first girl from District Two, there will be Capitol citizens feasting their eyes on us, picking out their favourites. I will of course be one of them, but I don't want to look tired, I want to get as many people rooting for me as possible. It'll help me hugely in the Capitol Games. The Capitol Games definitely won't be easy. They'll be hard. But I'll win them. I know I will.

I go back to bed and get some sleep. I wake up at 10 this time and I feel refreshed. The reaping is at 12 so I have plenty of time to make myself look beautiful for the cameras. They're going to love me. The Capitol citizens will know one of Fuschinnia, Harriet and I will win, but of course they won't know which one. I have to make an impression and get the most favourites, I don't want people to go off me because they wanted Fuschinnia or Harriet to win. Who would want them to win anyway. I'm way better than them.

My mother comes in and plonks me onto my chair. She does my hair into a tight braid, Katniss Everdeen style. I love Katniss Everdeen. She is my favourite victor ever, forget all the victors from 2 and I know she killed Cato from 2 which made her win but I love her courage. The way she outsmarted the careers (soon to be me) and dropped the trackerjacker nests on their camp and the way she got sponsors by making her poor district partner love her. She's great, I'm not alone in thinking that. 2 years ago they made a list of the top 10 victors ever, she was right there at number 4 behind Finnick Odair and 3, Gloss from 1 and 2 and Brutus from our District at 1. In the Capitol's eyes he is the greatest victor, but I thing Katniss is. She's quite the celeb in the Capitol, she doesn't seem to like it at all so they barely ever get her interviewed, but sometimes they do, and when they do, it goes down a storm.

My mother has finished making me look divine and puts me in front of a large mirror with a jet black rim. I look amazing. I'm sure to get more attention than anyone else dressed like this. I'm dressed in a short, frilly dark purple dress going down to just above my knees. Sophisticated but not too formal. Good, that's the impression I'm going for. It's 11:30 and a horn goes off to tell us it's time. Time to show that I am ready to become a tribute in the 100th Hunger Games.

My mother and father escort me to a car and in there I sit. It only takes about a minute to drive to the town centre and it's packed. They say good luck and goodbye in a teary-eyed manner. There won't be any time for goodbyes after the reapings so this is the last time I'll see them for a couple of weeks. In three days it'll be our games and after that I'll be a tribute.

I file into the queue and sign in. All the small children look terrified, knowing that people will, for the first time in 95 years, be reaped for the games.

The next half an hour or so goes by in a blur until Melissa Hatty from the Capitol says she will commence with the names soon but first asks if there are any female volunteers. Simultaneously, Harriet, Fuschinnia and I step out of the crowd and in unison say, "I volunteer as tribute."Melissa claps her hands in glee and asks for anyone else. About 5 more stupid girls step out. Only 16 left to be drawn. Melissa looks unimpressed and turn around to the reaping ball that she has never ever used. She walks over to it and reads out a name, and another, and another. Well this is boring. Very very boring. I good mix of ages get reaped. From 12 to 18 year olds. Good practice for the arena. I'm excited about killing the 12 year olds, that will be funny. They'll be trying to handle a sword and I'll just go up behind and chop their heads right off like I do to the dummies in the training centre. The female reapings are finally over and I want to see the boys but apparently there's not enough space on the stage for them so we are escorted inside. I catch a glimpse of Yoko who winks at me. I wink back. Inside we are put into a small room. Some people start to cry.

**Connectus Jones D3**

It's the latest that I've woken up in years. It's 10am. Over the last few years I've had to get up at 4am, scavenge for food for a few hours, go to school, scavenge for food a bit more, do my homework and then go to sleep. In the winter getting up so early is dreadful, sometimes it gets to around -10C! So anyway, it's the latest I've woken up in ages. I go downstairs to find my siblings and father all sitting round the table. My father has made us fried eggs and bacon which I think is a bit weird seeing the dire situation that we're in food-wise. My father looks up when he's seen me and gives a small smile. My siblings look up too and the atmosphere in the room is very melancholy. I take out a chair and sit down. My father signals that it's time to eat and everyone begins to scoff it down. I don't think it's the time for poor table manners but we're all just so hungry! We usually all only get 1 meal a day, 2 if we're lucky. But these meals are meager portions, enough to feed a 4 year old maybe. So for my younger siblings, it's OK, but for us older ones and my father we're doubling over with hunger pangs all day long. I've got used to it to be honest though. If (when) I get reaped, they'll give us a meal. A proper meal. I'm almost considering volunteering just for that meal!

We finish after a couple of minutes and my father says he's going out to find food for later. He specifically mentions that we're all having dinner together tonight, including me. He just needs to realise that I'm going in, and in a few days from now, I'll be dead. I've come to terms with it and it's alright.  
The reapings are early this year for some reason. they brought round a list of what times all the reapings in the country were. They're usually either at the same time or staggered according to the district. It's completely random this year with us at 11:30.

I decide to go upstairs and get ready. This will be the last bit of 'alone time' i will get of my life. It's quite sad really, oh well. I slip on a loose-fitting black dress with black shoes and sit on my bed, I lie there for a while, thinking about my life and soon fall asleep. I wake to the sound of the reaping horn. It's time to have my near-certain death announced. I come out of the house with my family and with the rest of the district, file down to the town centre where Sassy Jamii is standing, waiting. I get the feeling that she's one of the nicer Capitol citizens, like she doesn't agree with the games. For example every year she waits for everyone to arrive and smiles at the ridiculously nervous 12 year olds. When I was 12, she smiled at me and mouth the words, 'Everything will be alright.' I like her, and if I could pick any Capitol citizen to have as an escort, I'd choose her.

I file into my section according to my age and gender and I wait. I'm one of the last to arrive so I don't wait too long. Sassy taps the microphone to check it is working and begins to welcome us to the glorious day in District 3. She says that it's time to get on with the reapings. She turns to us girls first and asks if there are any volunteers. Of course I'm not expecting anyone, until I hear behind me, "I volunteer as tribute." This startles me a bit. What? A volunteer!? A volunteer from District 3. Her name is Jamine Harrison and she's 18. No doubt she'll be our victor. Sassy then proceeds to ask for anymore volunteers. No one. Of course not. No one in their right mind would volunteer for the hunger games, apart from of course, Jamine. Sassy then turns around and picks name after name after name from the reaping ball. She's onto the 16th name and I'm getting a glimmer of hope. Maybe I won't be picked! The 20th name, The 21st name. The crowd of young girls on the stage is rapidly growing. All crying and hugging each other and reaching out to their hysterical parents in the crowd. I'm not being picked! 23rd name. "Connectus Jones." says Sassy. "Shit," I say out loud I cover my mouth and look around. What a surprise, I'm going into the hunger games. I'm going to die. I go up there and span the empty looking crowd of girls. I see my father clutching my siblings and he's looking straight into my eyes. No prominent facial expression, just sadness. I can see it all in those deep brown eyes of his. I feel a tear run down my cheek as I mouth the words goodbye. The boys seem to be feeling as scared as ever, seeing all those girls up here and realizing that the chances of them being picked are actually quite high. The last name gets picked and Sassy wishes all the women of District 3 a Happy Hunger Games and escorts us all inside. As we're going inside, Jamine touches my shoulder and whispers in my ear, "I'm going to kill you first you stupid little retard." Great. not only am I going to die, but I'm going to die first.

**Kathy Jaboodi D5**

It's 3am. I can't sleep. No one can. I know everyone is awake. We're all just lying in bed anxiously awaiting the morning. Will we be picked, I shouldn't but I could. There's a much higher chance that I will this year than last. Oh my god, I'm could go into the Hunger Games, and it's worse than a normal year, I'll be killing my friends, my own friends will die. I will die. Once I'm into the arena, I'll never see this orphanage that I have come to call home again. I feel sick. Not, "I'm going to vomit" sick, but mentally sick. I sit up and open the window for some fresh air and as soon as I open it, I know that it's what all the other kids wanted to. They didn't want to be breathing the air of their future killers or victims any longer.

I get back into bed and lay my head back down onto my thin pillow and try to get into a comfortable position, it's impossible with these 5cm thick mattresses. For some miraculous reason I manage to drift off into the nightmarish land of the arena.

I'm looking down from above. On the podiums are all girls but when I look closer I realise that they're all me. The gong goes off and every single other me within 5 seconds is somehow struck down my an invisible force, some by a sword, others by an arrow and some just fall over. Each body suddenly explodes in a shower of blood and I realise that if I go into the arena, there's no way that I'm coming out. I wake up screaming and realise that it's morning. I look at the clock in the room and see that it's 12:00, I've slept for 9 hours straight, longest I've slept in years. The longest I've slept since my parents died. Maybe my body is finally trying to find peace in itself now it's faced with death straight in front of it.

Everyone else is in the bedroom. Sitting up in bed in silence. The reaping is at 12:30, the horn should go off in around 15 minutes., giving us 15 minutes to get down there. We're only a 1 minute walk away from the town centre so it won't be a long walk. I guess everyone is trying to soak in as much of home as they possibly can before we're to be struck off from life, one by one starting in 30 minutes. I decide to stay in bed too. No one is making eye contact with each other. The atmosphere is not pleasant.

The horn goes off and everybody gets out of bed and slips on some bland unattractive clothes that the orphanage has supplied. We file down to the square in groups, some of us holding hands, others on their own. I'm on my own, not wanting to potentially touch my killer.

We sign in and get into our sections. We wait. The mass of terrified girls grows and grows around me. It grows and grows until everyone had arrived. Yenevir Gampi, the only male escort comes out of the Justice Building and in his usual camp voice welcomes us to this wonderful occasion. He says there's no time and gets on with the girls. He asks for volunteers and as usual, there's no one. Here comes the hell. The first name, "Daisy Jones", oh no not Daisy! She's a 12 year old at our orphanage, if this was a normal reaping, she'd be our tribute. She walks up onto the stage in tears. 7 names called. 14 names called. 15 na... "Kathy Jaboodi." My heart drops. I feel like I weigh a million tonnes, like I'm already dead. I'm escorted up and look out over the sea of people. I nod solemnly to my friends and mouth the word, "Thanks" to my carer. She smiles and a tear runs down her face. I look around and 7 of the 15 girls picked so far are from our orphanage.

The final 9 names are called and 4 are ours. That means 12, so half of the girl reaped from 5 are from the orphanage. I'm expecting to see the boys get reaped but we get escorted inside. I manage to catch one last glimpse of District 5, my home.


	5. Reaping Part 2

**So this is the 2nd half of the reapings, hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Heather Morris  
**

I wake at 6am for the reaping at 9, I don't know why the reaping is so early this year, oh well. Who cares? I need to wake up early to look as glamorous as possible so I intimidate the people up there and make them feel as bad as possible. I love seeing the tributes' face's when they get reaped. They look so sad and miserable. Ha, I love it even more when they cry. It's actually hilarious!

I get up straight away and have a shower. Last year, daddy bought me one of those Capitol showers for my birthday. I love it so much. I decide to smell of roses for the reaping. When I'm out I blow-dry my hair and dry my body. I straighten my hair and begin to apply my make-up with red lipstick and black eyeliner. I think I'll go all red today. I put on a very short red dress and when I go out, I'll be wearing very high bright red heels to compliment my fabulous dress. I run downstairs into the kitchen and see that everyone is miserable. Why are they so sad, it's not like we're going to be picked. For the whole duration of the games, no one in our superior family has ever been picked. Why is it so different this year? I pour some cereal and top it with milk. I scoff it down leaving me stuffed. This is going to be the best reaping ever!

Suddenly, the horn goes off. My father groans, he'll be sitting on the stage as usual, being the Mayor and all. I jump up and down and squeal with excitement over the situation. My mother scowls at me and I stop. She seems to think that we shouldn't be happy about the games. Why not? The games are the highlight of the entire year. I love them to bits!

We come out of the estate in a blacked out car. We can't turn up early because my father has to go backstage so we're always the first there. That's OK though. I'm fine with that. We get to the Justice Building and peacekeepers escort my father inside. I go and sign in and file into my section and as I said, we're the first there. The crowd of terrified kids slowly grows and grows until there's hundreds of us.

Rarna Keets comes out of the Justice Building followed by my father who looks miserable and Johanna Mason. Oh no. Not Johanna. What if she actually has a list. I can't go into the Hunger Games! I mean I'd win it of course, but I don't want to go in. I'm on 16. I've got my whole life to live! Stop freaking out I tell myself. That list she said she had was a total scam. You'll be fine and will be able to enjoy these games sitting at home with your family. I calm down.

Rarna then asks for volunteers. of course, no one. She then goes over to the ball and picks out the first name, "Lucy Sycamore," she calls. The 12 year old that I was bullying a couple of days ago. This is so funny! A wave of positive energy rushes through my body. This games is going to be amazing! Lucy walks up there and seems to be crying. Even more funny!

Rarna calls out more and more girls and more and more crying, miserable and lonely looking girls trudge up to the stage. 12 girls have been picked so far. 12 left until we know all the girls that will be killing each other. I'd quite like more 12 year olds, they're the funniest when they're in the arena. They're usually to small for the swords and are way slower than anyone else so usually get cut down in the bloodbath. Rarna calls out the next girl, "Heather Morris."

What?! No?! There must be some mistake! I can't be picked! I'm Heather Morris! I'm the Mayor's daughter! The Mayor's daughter! The peacekeepers escort me up there and I try to run for it. I run for about 2 seconds until 1 of them strikes me down with one of their huge black batons that they use to punish criminals. I stand up and scream, "How dare you!" in his face, "I'm the Mayor's daughter! There's a mistake and I'm not going into the games!" I screech at him angrily. He looks startled for about a second but then violently grabs my left arm and drags me up there. I'm up there and see my father's face. I can't see any sadness. No anger. Nothing. I can't see any emotions at all. I look over to Johanna, she's smiling and winks at me.

I feel anger building up inside me and I run at here screaming. I don't get there though. A peacekeeper whacks me in the face, knocking me out.

**Danny Draddock D9**

We don't have any curtains so I always wake when the sun comes up. It's a foggy and cloudy morning so it takes a while for the sun to come through the window to wake me up. I'm not woken by the sun but my mother who's frantically shaking me. The reaping today is at 7:30 and apparently the horn has already gone off. I need to rush. Sometimes people who are late get killed. Apparently we're the strictest district. So many people get executed each yeah I'm surprised we have anybody left. I rush and put on a blue shirt and brown trousers that look disgusting together. I rush into our hallway and put on my shoes. My mum is waiting there and we rush outside. We'll have to get the bus or we'll be late. The fare is very expensive, it costs about 3 days food. If I g The bus is going extremely fast, we're a few miles away from the town centre and we need to rush.

We get there just in time. A minute later and we could be dead. I say goodbye to my mother who is nearly in tears. I sign in and file into my section. I think I'm the last here and as soon as I'm there to doors open and the Mayor, Harriet (a victor) and Quetz Himmle come out. Quetz welcomes us to this glorious occasion in the fabulous District 9. I can see she can't wait to get out of here. With the District mini-games she'll have to spend a couple of weeks here. I bet she's absolutely thrilled about that. Quetz says we need to get on with it. She starts by asking for any female volunteers. No one. She then proceeds with sending 24 girls to their near-certain death.

The first tribute that would be the tribute if this were a normal year is Melissa Benoist. She's 17 and looks strong and healthy. A likely contender for the Capitol games.

She strides up and shakes the hand of Quetz. You can see in Melissa's deep blue eyes that she's feeling terrified and just wants to curl up in a ball and cry. But as with so many tributes for the Capitol games, you have to compose yourself. Nobody wants a crying freak as a victor.

Quetz continues to call out name after name after name. The crows is enormous. Full of hysterical young girls. They get escorted inside and it's now time for the boys. She begins by asking for volunteers and to my extreme surprise, there is someone. It's James Holmes, he's in all the sports teams and is very very popular. He's 18, and if anyone is going to be our district's tribute, it should be him. If I'm in the arena with him, I'm dead. She asks for anymore and there's no one else of course. She then reads out a name, "Danny Draddock," it's me! I mean I was pretty sure I'd be picked but I didn't think I'd be second. Oh my god. I'm going into the hunger games. I'm 16 though, and strong. I can do this. I take one more look at James who's already up there. Actually, I can't do this. Yes I can. I can win our games and go into the final games. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

Today is reaping day. Usually on reaping day I feel OK, I mean I'm 42, I've lived through 42 Hunger Games, been a mentor for 26, I'm pretty used to the reapings and the whole idea of becoming attached to a tribute away them just being taken straight away from you in the flick of a switch. But this feels different. There isn't going to be 1 tribute for me to talk to and mentor and give tips to, there will be 24. I think I'll just talk and teach the ones ho I think have potential but also I don't want to strike out the ones that I think don't have potential but could potentially go all the way. Thomas is going to do this. So why shouldn't I? I go downstairs and fry some bacon for myself. I hear the doorbell ring and wonder who it is. It's Thomas and I'm a bit confused. He looks at me in confusion too and asks me why I'm not ready to go.

"The reaping is at 8. Remember Katniss?"

"Oh yeah. Well this is awkward," I say. "I better get ready. It's 7:30 now so come here in about 10 minutes then we can have coffee before we leave then?"

"Sounds good" he replies and goes back round to his. Since he won the 90th games 10 years ago, we've become to best of friends. I guess he's the only one that actually understands me. I had to teach him how to get rid of the nightmares which gained him my trust and we just went from there. I'd tell him anything, and he'd tell me anything. He's 26 and I'm 42. The age difference between us really doesn't matter. Who cares?

I run upstairs and jump in the shower. After 5 minutes of hot steamy heaven I'm out and jump into one of those all body driers that I got given by the Capitol last year. You just stand there and it dries you completely in a couple of seconds. You don't even feel any heat or air or anything. The water just goes away. I put on an indigo dress with black heels. I tie my hair just like I do for every single reaping, including my own 26 years ago. I walk downstairs just in time for Thomas who rings the doorbell again. I didn't pay much attention to his clothes the first time but he looks great, better than usual in fact.

We have coffee and chat about our feelings about the day. Thomas is quite cool but as the morning progresses, he gets more and more tense. So do I. It's bad enough having 2 people per year.

The horn goes off and we take a car down to the square. We go into the back entrance where a now ancient looking Effie showers us in kisses and hugs. I'm surprised she hasn't got to sack. The usually want to go for young beautiful women, not old people. She must be about 60. She doesn't look it with the intense surgery she has had over her whole face.

A bell rings and it's time to go out. Show time! I'm feeling sick. 48 kids will be told they have a very very chance they will die here in District 12 today, 576 all around Panem. Effie welcomes us and begins to reap the girls. 6 12year olds which is a surprise. 8 18year olds which isn't a surprise. When I see the 12 year olds walk up, especially the ones with blonde hair they remind me of Prim, except no one is going to volunteer for her. No one to save them from their imminent death. What I'm really annoyed about now is the tesserae, the past few years there has been a shortage of coal so people haven't been getting as much money so have been short of food so the amount of people signing up for tesserae has sky-rocketed. 18 out of the 24 are from the seam.

The girls are taken inside and now for the boys. 24 boys are reaped. All petrified and ready for death in 2 days. Oh god. 2 days until 46 of the district's kids die. 2 days until 552 kids are murdered by the Capitol.


	6. Prepare

**Iris Hound D2**

The boys' reaping went down pretty well. Yoko volunteered which was tightly followed by his 2 counter-parts. There were no more male volunteers which was quite surprising the seeing as us girls had 8.

I'm eating with Harriet, Fuschinnia and Yoko, the other 2 boys aren't with us for some reason. The Capitol made an enormous training centre for each district so this is where we are getting in last minute training before our mini-games. I haven't been training too hard because I am by far the best. I'm going to win it. Become the tribute from District 2 for the Capitol games and become the greatest victor ever. This first round will be a breeze. I'm setting myself the target of winning it in 3 days. I've teamed up with Harriet that we'll kill Fuschinnia on the first day. Harriet only agreed after I told her a bunch of lies about how Fuschinnia was talking behind her back but made it clear that she should act like everything is normal. Fuschinnia would be the hardest to kill anyway so I may as well kill her first. I can kill Harriet last unless she isn't already dead.

We finish and go and practice our hand to hand, I'm owning and clearly intimidating my fellow tributes. After about 2 hours of solid stabbing, lunging and hacking away at 5 different trainers from the Capitol I'm done. I'm not too tired but my "friends" look exhausted. Another reason why I'm the best and deserve to win. Even Yoko is exhausted.

I leave early without eating dinner because I know that I will need an early night. Tomorrow we go into the games. Tomorrow I kill Fuschinnia. I say goodnight to her. I then go over to Harriet and ask her subtly if she's still in. She says yes. I hope she and Fuschinnia haven't got something else going on. I'm going to give Harriet a horrible death if she betrays me. I'm going to carve shapes in her face with a knife and get a burning hot poker and jab her face with it. It's gonna make the Capitol love me. They'll all love it to bits. I go to bed. In 3 days I will have won the first round. In a month, I will have won the 100th Hunger Games.

**Connectus Jones D3**

I've been trying to train as much as possible. I mean I know I'll die in this first round but I want to go out with a fight. I'm 14, I won't win. I'll probably end up going out in the bloodbath. A good thing about being from District 3 is that we're not really known for our victors. Nearly everyone from 3 is completely inadequate at combat. This mini-games will be an absolute joke. The only district that has had less victors than us is 12 with 4, we've had 5 at the same level as District 8. 1 has had the most, followed by 2 then 4. The career districts. Thank god there won't be any careers in this one, I'd be dead in a matter of seconds. It's 7pm and training closes at 9. Most people are going to bed now but I need to familiarize myself with the berries and climbing trees. I go over to the berries section and talk to the instructor who helps me out and tests me. I score 100% and I know I won't be dying from eating poisonous berries anymore. I go over to the tree section. I'll need to be able to climb. I'm not fast and even though we're a terrible district, there's bound to be a pack of the best people and they'll pick off the weak ones like me so I'll need to be able to climb otherwise I'm dead. And although our district is desert, who knows what this arena will be like? There is a high chance though that it will be desert but I'm not willing to risk it and not learn how to climb a tree.

Earlier I got a good hang of the machetes. I place my bets on acquiring one of them.

I find it really hard, I'm only just getting the hang of it when they tell us it's time to go to bed. Well, let's just hope that there's no trees in the arena. They always put something out for people to get away from people in. Like a cliff into a river or something.

I go to bed with confidence. Tomorrow I'll be OK, it's just a question about the days after.

**Kathy Jaboodi D5**

Tomorrow we go into the games. It's the evening and I'm so scared. I'm going to die tomorrow. I've spent the whole day trying to work out how to use these weapons properly but I just can't find anything to suit me. I'm terrible. I'm going to die within the first 2 minutes. I just know it.

It's 8pm and training closes at 9. I just want to get in another session with the throwing knives. Out of everything I was best at these. This last hour has been so useful. I'm now getting on target! I got 1 in the head of the dummy. I thought it was a fluke but did it again 6 more times! I just need to get a knife tomorrow morning and then maybe I might win for our district. Don't get ahead of yourself Kathy I keep telling myself. Don't get ahead of yourself. Get past the first day. Even that'll be a struggle. Just get a knife. Then you'll be fine. Just get a knife. Get a knife. A knife. A knife and you'll be fine.

**Heather Morris D7**

For the past 2 days I've been screaming and shouting for them to let me out. This is absolutely absurd. A person of my status going into the games. This is disgusting. I'll be stuck in an arena with those plebs for god knows how long. I'll probably end up contracting some sort of disease. They won't kill me though. They wouldn't dream of killing someone of my status. Never. I'm way more superior that them. Ugh. Get, me, out, of, here, now. I haven't payed any attention to the training though. I don't care. I could kill this lot with my eyes shut. Even if someone did kill me and they won from our district, daddy would definitely have them executed. I saw Lucy Sycamore earlier today and told her that I'm going to kill her. She smiled and threw an axe at a dummy which landed in it's head. She's actually turned out to be quite the fighter, even though she's only 12!**  
**

I'm eating alone. For some absurd reason, my friend Alice has deserted me. Said she wanted to train and try and survive. I said, 'Look it's obvious that I'm going to have to kill you, face it you're going to die, now go and get me some more cake,' and instead of doing what I asked her to, she said stormed off and called me a bitch. How rude! I've done nothing but be nice to that insolent little girl. I even offered her a spot next to me on the bus to school one day, I mean _everybody _wants to sit next to me on the bus, I'm the most popular person in the district. It's 8:30pm and most people are going to bed, we're going into the games tomorrow. I don't need to go to bed. I don't need sleep. I'm going to win this thing. _I_ could do it with my eyes closed. I'm going to give that stupid little Sycamore girl and slow horrible death. I've already told her I will. Now I come to think of it, this will be fun. Yeah. This is going to be fun. A chance to kill all the insignificant retards of the district.

**Danny Draddock**

I've been training frantically for the past 2 days. I need to try and survive. I'm pretty good at survival. I know all the different types of berries (the poisonous and edible), how to make a fire and how to climb a tree if I'm in trouble. I won the 100m at sports day at school 2 years ago so I think I'm fast but when faced with someone charging at me with an axe I don't really know how I would react. I don't know if I would instinctively run or just stay still in fear, waiting for death. But anyway, I haven't been working on my speed or survival at all. They're my strong points, what I need to do is work on my fighting.

I've built up quite a good skill with the throwing axes and I'm quite good at them. With the still targets I'm alright and always get them in the chest or head which is obviously enough to kill someone. However for the moving targets, I only ever get their arms or legs so what I think I'll do is try and hit them when they're running, hit their arms or legs which would be enough to make them fall or stop running. Then throw at the non-moving target.

I just need to go into the cornucopia at the start and get a bag of axes. The game-makers asked us what our preferred weapon was and if they thought that it was our best weapon, they would put it in the cornucopia. I just hope they think I'm good enough and don't put the axes too far into the cornucopia. The cornucopia is always a deathtrap for tributes. If I was against careers I would definitely die getting the axes. The careers have trained for this their whole lives. I need to get an early night because I'm going in tomorrow and I'm going to try my hardest to win it. For my district, but mainly so I can see my beloved mother again. I can't leave her alone in this world like my father and brother who both died did to us.**  
**

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

I haven't been able to do much in the way of helping people. I built up a list in my head of who I was going to help but we're not allowed to see them. I've been looking at the girls but only one really stands out, an 18 year old called Zoe, she seems nice so can get sponsors if she gets through to the Capitol games however sponsors aren't allowed in these games. She is very good at hand to hand combat and accidentally seriously injured one of trainers by hacking a sword into their side. She was extremely sorry and hasn't stopped crying since. I dearly hope she doesn't cry when she kills people tomorrow. This makes her look vicious to the other contestants which is very good, intimidating others is what it's all about. Get inside their heads and you're already half the way to killing them.

On the boys side I like the look of that 16 year old called Blake Jenner. I think he shows some really promising characteristics. I need an early night. I'm absolutely shattered. Tomorrow will be a big day. Seeing all those kids die horrible deaths. I am definitely not looking forward to it.


	7. District 2 First Round

**So just a brief overview of the arena, it's a pretty standard arena, it's very small and only goes on for 5km in each direction. These games will be very short, only a couple of days at tops, a few only a couple of hours! They're on each terrain that each district is on. And also, no sponsors are allowed to give gifts! Good Luck, And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour  
**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2**

Today is the day. The first round! I'm in the underground prep room under my podium. I'm buzzing. I've put on my coat which is just a generic black one and I'm ready to go. I'm on my own in here though. Which is fine though because I don't need anyone.

Suddenly, the glass door in the corner of the room hisses open. I'm a little bit startled but as soon as I come to my senses I'm straight into there. I'm so excited. I can't contain myself! Oh my god this is going to be so fun! My whole life has led up to this moment. Better not scuff up.

The podium begins to rise and I rise into a wide plain. I can't see many trees which is good because then tributes won't be able to hide from me and Harriet. The ground is grey and quite rocky. It's quite cold and without this coat I'd have goosebumps. I survey the others. There's the 12, 13 and 14 year olds. The ones that must be feeling so ill right now. What I think I'm going to do is round them all up then massacre them all in one go. Harriet won't disagree with me. She knows I'll kill her if she does. The countdown begins.

I survey the field and see a sword. It's quite close the the cornucopia so I decide to pick up the knife that's reasonably close to me to protect me while I get there.

I look at Harriet and nod, she nods back and I know the alliance is on. Damn! Fuschinnia saw the nod between us! She must know we've got an alliance that she isn't in. She's scowling at me and I know she's coming straight for me. Hmm, well I was going to take her by surprise and this huge fight between us will mean that all the smaller tributes will be able to escape. To where though? It's just a huge plain. There's a hill to my right and I don't know what's over it. I'll see when we go and kill everybody.

30 seconds left, 30 seconds to take in the tributes around me. To my right, a 14 year old who I think I'll kill first, she looks terrified and seems to be praying or something. She's clenching her hands together to her heart and mouthing something with her eyes closed. I feel a bit of sympathy towards her but brush it away. I can't show sympathy towards them, I can't feel sorry for them, they'll just get in my way of winning if I feel sorry for them. And I'm going to win. To my left is a 17 year old who i think volunteered after Fuschinnia, Harriet and I. I think she's the year below me in the training centre and survived the practice games. I get her attention and nod to her, she seems to realise that I want to ally with her. She quickly nods back and now I have 2 allies for the long bloodbath to come.

10 seconds. 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2. 1. The gong sounds.

I shoot off the podium like lightning and run past the knives picking 2 up. I swap 1 of them into the other hand. I'm running as fast as I can. I think I'm the fastest because when I get there I pick up the sword and rapidly spin around so no one can stab me in the back. I didn't need those knives but it was just a safety precaution. I see the 14 year old that was next to me running off into the distance with a backpack, she's doing what the other districts sometimes do at the start, running for it. A wise move to be honest. If I was weak, it's what I would do.

A 12 year old swings at me with a sword that's miles too big for her. She can barely hold it up. My first kill is coming up! I block her swing and with the knife in my other hand I slash at her throat and a load of crimson red blood splatters all over the ground. I see another sword about 5 metres away and run to it. Having 2 swords will make my fighting 10x more effective. I slice at a girl's stomach on the way making her cry a blood-curdling scream. I slide under an axe blow and get to the sword. I'm now virtually unstoppable. Despite all the mayhem around me I see Fuschinnia attacking Harriet. I can't let Harriet die. I see the girl that was next to me a call her over. She just finishes killing a small girl and comes over. I point to Fuschinnia and scream. The girl runs with me. If any girls are in our way, we just slice down with our swords.

We get to Fuschinnia in seconds and the girl throws a knife which pierces her leg which makes her wail in pain. Blood gushes out of the wound. I follow suit and throw and knife. I throw one and it pierces her arm which is mid-swing at Harriet. She turns to me and her facial expression is one of pure rage. I giggle which makes her shout some rude comment which I can't quite make out because of all the screaming and shouting around us. She takes the knives out of the arm and leg and slams them onto the ground. She won't win now, she won't survive this fight with those wounds, there will be medicine somewhere close by but she won't be able to find it before she bleeds to death. We just need to last her out. Harriet runs off to kill some easier people, she's always one to leave the challenge to others. Me and the girl who I find is called Gwen circle Fuschinnia. Fuschinnia hisses at us like a snake and swipes her sword at us. We both dodge quite easily. She's running out of energy and within minutes will be weak enough for us to kill with ease.

She's shouting and cursing to the sky and swiping, lunging and stabbing at us like a maniac. She gets Gwen's leg which makes her fall to the ground. Here's my chance. Just as Gwen is down and Fuschinnia is raising her sword to come down for the final blow, I jump into the air with my sword in hand and slice straight through Fuschinnia's neck. Straight through everything. Her head flies to the side and rolls in front of a 12 year old's feet. The 12 year old starts to cry and I throw a knife at her face which shuts her up for good. I help Gwen up and look around the ring of podiums.

4 or 5 will have left at the start, the rest are here. There's loads of bodies around. Sprawled everywhere in awkward positions. I look over at Harriet who's just taking out a small girl, maybe 14? There's probably about 5 more left here that seem to be beginning to team up. 10 minutes in and nearly half the tributes are dead but I can feel it's going to be a long day yet. They're forming a line and are running to Harriet.

Even though Harriet has trained for these her whole life she stands no chance against 5 14 and 15 year olds. Like last games, our male was the best, got an 11 in training and everything but another alliance formed with training scores of 5 and 6, ganged up on him and killed him in minutes just with sheer numbers of people. He took a few out so while we're running to Harriet, that's all we can hope for, that she takes a few out.

She's about 100m away and all i can do is sprint and hope that she doesn't die, or if she does, there's a few of them dead. We get there and Harriet, just like Fuschinnia did is going berserk and slashing crazily. She's already taken 2 of them down. I'm afraid she might be a challenge to kill later on in the games so decide i will kill her now along with these other girls. I look into Gwen's eyes, she smiles and nods, obviously agreeing with me.

We're slashing and stabbing and ducking and diving for about 20 minutes with these girls, they're pretty good. I catch one of their blind spots and decapitate one. There's 2 left and I think they know they'll die so they drop their weapons and put their hands up thinking that we won't kill them like we'll have mercy or something. They thought wrong and I take one and Gwen the other. I slice one of them in half, literally in half, there's two halves on the floor now of that little girl. Gwen just stabs her one which seems to have done the trick. The one that Gwen stabbed is now just crying on the floor. We decide to end her misery and slit her throat in silence. Meanwhile Harriet is still thrashing about like she's in some mental asylum.

We calm her down and she looks at us with a smile and says she's really proud of us. With that I throw a knife I found on the ground. It hits her in the stomach and lodges itself there, cutting deep. She falls to the ground and is looking at me in disgust, anger and betrayal. I go down to her and I can feel tears well in my eyes. Gwen is just standing by, knowing how I feel because the 12 year old I killed at the start was her sister, the one who's throat I slit. I lay there with her head on my lap. Stroking her hair. She knows why I killed her and she accepts She tells me I have to win for our district and go on for the whole of Panem to become the greatest victor ever. I decide that I must agree to her wish.

She dies and the cannons for the first hour begin. 18 dead. Probably a record.

An announcer beams out to us all telling us that Yoko has just won from the boys. Oh good, hopefully he'll be watching us now, hopefully he'll watch me win.

The thing with District 2 is that parents who don't want their kids going in, don't have them trained and there were a lot of untrained people here today. Also, all people from our district always go into the cornucopia because we're a career district, but what happens when everyone goes into there, you get mass destruction. And the only people that have survived apart from us 2 are the 4 who left at the start. If they hadn't left, it would be me and Gwen left and I would've won in an hour.

We decide to take the best supplies from each bag and put them into two other bags. Gwen is great at throwing knives so takes a load with her and I take my two swords. We walk for about an hour and come across all 4 together around a fire round the back of the hill. Oh this is too easy. Way too easy. We each take two and within 5 minutes every single one of them is dead.

Now it's just me and Gwen. She looks at me and hesitates, I don't. I plunge a knife into the left side making her fall to the ground. I jump on top of her and have her on the ground completely helpless. One more kill and I've won from our District in 2 hours. I look into her deep blue eyes and mouth the word sorry. She nods, smiles and closes her eyes. I slit her throat and the cannon goes off.

I've won! I've won out of the girls from our district. I can imaging my parents right now. Jumping up and down screaming with joy, I can also imagine the 23 other families. They must be hysterical and crying, I shudder but brush the thought away.

A ladder comes down from an oncoming hovercraft, it freezes me onto it and I rise up into it. I am the tribute from District 2 for the 100th Hunger Games. I am going to win this thing. I know I will, I know I can.


	8. District 3 First Round

**Connectus Jones D3**

I'm in my prep room. I'm ready to go.

I step inside my capsule and I begin to rise up. The light is bright but I don't take long to see my surroundings. We're in a desert. just like the rest of our District, desert. So no trees then. Alright then. But there _are_ huge boulders everywhere creating an intricate maze of rocks. Good. The only problem is finding water Where will I find water. There's a huge hill right behind me and I decide I will go up there. Go up there and find water to keep me alive. If I can't find water I will never survive.

In front of me is a backpack. I think I'll get that then leg it. It's either than or die at the start.

60 seconds.

Right compose yourself, don't worry about the others. Get the pack then leave.

30 seconds.

15.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

GOOONG and I'm off. I don't run far, only the few meters to the pack. I then turn and run. Someone to my side throws a knife . I have to dive onto the floor which really hurts my ribs. Ow. I need to get up and run though so I pick myself up and begin my sprint up the hill. It takes me about a minute to get up there and I tun around and look down. I'm well out of reach from any long range weapons. Everyone is going crazy. There's probably about 5 people dead and no clear alliances between the alive forming. It's a complete free for all.

I look to my left and there's a 12 year old crying. She hasn't got anything and is sitting on the floor in tears. I feel quite sorry for her but realise allying with hr will only slow me down. I go behind her and she doesn't realise that I'm there. I swiftly take her neck and twist it round while my legs keep her body in place. I hear a loud click and her body goes limp. I whisper sorry and reach down and kiss her neck.

Running up the hill is another girl. She looks about 13 and is holding a spear. I need a spear so if I manage to get somewhere where I can kill her I will be able to take that valuable spear from her possession. I turn and continue my accent up the hill.

I should be faster than this girl, first because I am older and bigger with longer legs and also I had a time to catch my breath while I ended the life of that poor 12 year old. After about 2 more minutes of flat-out running the hill begins to level out a bit. I'm running so fast that I don't see the drop where the hill seems to disappear.

It's a 20m drop into rapids below. The Colorado river but be running straight through the arena.

I can't stop myself soon enough and I tumble over the edge, into the unknown. I plunge into the water after falling and I black out.

* * *

I wake and someone is sitting over me, patting me with a damp cloth. I open my eyes completely and see it's Betty, a girl in my year at school. I smile and say hello.  
She greets me back and says that she found me washed up on the bank and that I've been out for about half a day. Apparently she's the lone survivor of the bloodbath. There's 8 of us left.

She saw me in training and got a spear for me. She carried me all the way from the bank of the river to the cornucopia and I'm now in the mouth of it. Outside it's raining hard and lighting is going off everywhere. I'm in a sand-coloured sleeping bag that has a huge blood splatter across the front. It's not very camouflaged now is it? I sit up a horrible pain goes straight through me. I must've hurt my back. Betty seems to realise I'm in pain and quickly rummages around in a box. She pulls out a pot with a special cream in it. She signals for me to roll over. I do and she rolls up my shirt. She then massages the cream into my back. Instant relief all around my back. it feels good.

I don't feel much over my whole back now. I haven't felt this relaxed in years and I'm in the Hunger Games! I lay myself back down and talk to Betty. She isn't talking much and seems to be engrossed in a box or something. Today she killed 8 people against my 1. Apparently next to me was a 13 year old who was dead. Her lungs were full of water so she must have drowned in the rapids. So I've intentionally killed 1 and unintentionally killed 1, so I've killed 2 against her 8. Maybe that's why she won't talk much. She's thinking about the 8 families out there in the district in tears over the loss of their child.

Suddenly I hear an announcement from the announcer who I never really could be bothered to learn the name of. He says that the male victor for our District is a 17 year old called Electron. He must be ecstatic. I think their games started a few hours before ours so that means it went on for about a day. Ours should go on for about 3. The arena is quite small, about 3km across.

We need to leave soon but I'm tired so I tell Betty I'm going to sleep, knowing full well that she could kill me in my sleep. But I trust her, not too much otherwise I'll never be able to kill her, but I trust her enough to go to sleep in her vicinity.

* * *

I suddenly wake with her shaking me hard. I mean really hard, like she's panicking. It's light and the rain has stopped. I'm relaxed and in a different scenario wouldn't want to wake up. But what I see is truly alarming. 2 girls, probably and 18 year old and a 15 year old are running at us. They're armed and ready to fight. I'm not ready at all. I scramble out of my sleeping bag and arm myself with a spear. I don't have time to put shoes on. Betty is already armed with a bow and is firing arrow after arrow after arrow at them. To her side, she has a sword which I think she'll use against them when they are close. I take a shield from our pile and cover myself.

They girls are probably about 30 metres away from us now. It's getting tense. I throw a spear which hits the 15 year old's leg going straight through and pinning her to the floor. An absolute fluke. I doubt I'll be able to do that again, but I did and that's all that matters. The girl flies onto the floor sprawled out in a mess. She's screaming in pain and asking the other girl to come to her aid but the other girl is just running straight at us. Why? I mean the smaller girl is weak with a bad leg but she's not exactly useless.

I've got 3 more spears and i a few seconds I won't be able to throw them. Betty fires another arrow which isn't aimed at the one running at us but aimed at the girl screaming on the floor. One of the arrows hits the girl's arm which went up in the air while she was pleading for help. She must be heavily bleeding , she'll surely be dead soon. So because she'll die soon there's 7 of us left, or 7 is what I think, I don't know if anyone died in the night. Betty didn't say. I throw my next 2 spears which seem to be on target but the girl dives out the way as they whistle past her.

Right, so she's 3 metres away from her and pulls out a shiny, sleek longsword. It's probably about 5 feet long which a razor sharp blade. On second glance I realise it's Jamine, the girl that volunteered at the reaping. She's built up muscle while in training and is unrecognizable with all the dried blood on her face and the huge cut going down her right calf. I'm surprised she could run so fast.

Betty quickly puts down her bow and picks up her sword which isn't as long as Jamine's but it looks a hell of a lot sharper. I pull out my machete from under a blanket and I've clearly got the inferior weapon. I'm clearly the inferior fighter too. Betty then tells me the longest sentence of the whole arena.

"In the night when you were asleep 4 cannons went off, the 15 year old over there is dying which means we're the only ones left."

I gulp and look into Betty's hurt eyes. She seems to be crying but nods at me in alliance. Jamine sees that we're teaming up and takes this initiative to swing at Betty's head. Betty dives through Jamine's legs and slices at both her calves which makes her groan and swing again.

I'm ready to fight, I'm just not going to start fighting. Let them kill each other off or make each other weak then kill the winner of those 2. I decide to go and end the life of the still screeching 15 year old over there.

I run over and within about 10 seconds of sprinting I'm there. I kneel down next to her and she looks into my eyes. It's my neighbor Jackie! I need to ally with her. I rapidly pull the arrow and spear out of her arm and leg. She smiles and hugs me despite her pain.

"You know in your heart you will die today with the blood loss, but for me, help me win."

"Yes," she manages to get out.

That's enough for me and I help her up. We jog over to where the other 2 are fighting. Jackie has some throwing knives and throws one straight at Jamine. It hits the arc of her back and instantly she stops to move. Not much blood is coming out but you can see she's now finding it impossible to bend her back. She's making sounds and not really moving. With that Betty jumps into the air and slices her head right off the body. It rolls around on the floor for a while but eventually comes to a stop. Blood is gushing out of the body and forming a pool on the floor around the lifeless, headless body. Betty turns to us and the kindness and happiness to see me alive that she had before has disappeared into thin air.

At full health i stand no chance against her but with her other hand she is clutching her belly. Blood is seeping through the cracks between her fingers and I realise that she's fatally wounded. If she doesn't get out of her soon, she'll be dead within half an hour. Jackie smiles at me and throws a knife straight at Betty who dives out the way into a forward-roll, still clutching her belly. With that Jackie and I charge on at Betty, hacking, slashing and stabbing away at her. She slices off my left hand completely and I scream with pain but this just makes me angry and more determined to win.

I see my chance and slice off Betty's leg completely. The still moving leg falls to the ground, still twitching around a bit. Betty falls to the floor with the leg and realising her vulnerability tries to crawl away. I then stab my machete straight into her back. I do this again and again and again, I must have done it about 20 times until I hear the cannon go off which signals the end of her life.

I look around to find Jackie on the floor coughing up blood. She helped me win. I need to help her pass on. I kneel down next to her and rest her head on my lap. She's only 13 and has done amazingly well to get this far. She looks into my eyes and tears begin to stream down her cheeks. I realise that I'm crying too. She beckons me close and manages to get out that I need to tell her family that she loves them. I vow that I will. I must. In gratitude to the amazing Jackie who saved my life. I swipe my hair out my eyes and look to the sky.

The cannon goes off. The announcer speaks out to the arena, "May I present the female victor from District 3, Connectus Jones!"

I've won. I've won. I mean there's another round to come but I've won. I can see my family again. My sisters and my dad. I can see my dad again.

* * *

**So Connectus is in the final along with Iris! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, another one will be up soon :)**


	9. District 5 and 7 First Round

**This is the first round for Kathy Jaboodi D5 and Heather Morris D7. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Kathy Jaboodi**

I'm terrified. I am transported to the underground chamber where I will spend the last few minutes of my life, all alone in a cold claustrophobic room. I can't contain myself. I'm violently shivering and I don't have a clue how I'm going to hold a weapon in this state. Come on Kathy! You can do it! But I can't, I can't. I'm going to die.

Our district's terrain is grassland. It won't be too cold or hot but will be very windy. I put on my coat that they have laid out for me. It's a green coat with an orange lining. Why would we need to wear something like this? Oh well, I'm going to die so what's the problem? The door in the corner slowly slides open and I jump. It took me by surprise. I'm going to be taken aback by much more in the arena directly above my head.

I walk over to it and get inside my death capsule. I can hardly keep a straight line of sight. I'm shaking like a crazy person and I'm trying to do up my zip but I just can't. It's too hard. My podium begins to rise which nearly makes me fall over. I try to resist the rising of the podium by attempting to claw away at the sides of my glass tube but it's just so use.

I rise onto a wide plain. I can see 23 other terrified girls all around me. To my left, a 12 year old who looks even worse than I do and to my right, an 18 year old who is looking straight at me and pointing. Oh god, she's going to kill me. I see a knife about 5 metres away from my podium. A knife! They must have put it out just for me. The countdown from 60 begins and all I do for the first 30 seconds is compose myself. I can do this I keep telling myself. Can I though? Yes you can Kathy, you can do it. You can kill that 18 year old to your left and you can win from your district. You know you can. Come on.

30 seconds left. Right, get the knife, kill the 18 year old to my left.

15.

10.

5.

GOOONG goes the gong and I shoot of my podium and pick up that knife. I quickly turn around and throw the knife at the 18 year old next to me. It slices through her neck and she falls over straight away, splattering blood all over me! Yes! I killed someone! I can do this, I can win.

I turn around and run further in and find another knife. I run my finger along the blade feeling it and judging it's weight. It's a bit lighter than the last one so I won't have to throw as hard.

I must be looking at it for too long. Someone impales a sword into my stomach.

It's so painful I can't feel it. I step back and look down. It's there then my killer takes the sword out. Right then this is the end. Blood is pouring like a waterfall out of my abdomen. I fall to my knees. I look up at my killer and am shocked to see it's Wendy from the orphanage. My friend! I look into her deep eyes, tears welling in those deep pools. She swings the sword back and brings it through my neck.

* * *

**Heather Morris D7**

Today is the day. The day that i go in. The day that I am legally allowed to kill the insignificant idiots of the district. I'm enthusiastic and ready to go. I'm in my underground prep room and have put on my coat. We're District 7 so the arena should be very woody.

The door to my capsule slips open. Come on. This is going to be so fun! I jump in and I can't contain my elation. The plate begins to rise and for a second I'm blinded by the light but I quickly gain focus. In front of me I see a backpack which I decide I will pick up and in front of that I see a sword.

60 seconds.

This is going to be so good! I think I should win within an hour or so. On the television in my prep room the first victor cam through, a boy called Yoko from District 2, he won in an hour. I'm obviously better than him and superior so why can't I win in an hour. I look around the tributes. To my right is my past friend Alice who is nodding to the person to my left. She's nodding even though I can see. I look to my left and it's Lucy Sycamore. I do what no one ever does at the start and tell Lucy that I'm going to slit her throat then stamp on her lifeless body. She doesn't really react which is confusing but just shrugs it off. Only a meter away from her podium is an axe. That's not fair! My nearest weapon is about 5 meters away and it's only a blow dart. This is favoritism. Favoritism to the extreme. I'm the only one that's allowed to be the favorite because I'm the best. This is absolutely atrocious. How could the game-makers overlook me for her! I'm not even going to slit her throat now, that's too nice. I'm going to carve patterns with a knife on her face. Make her look presentable for her funeral later this week.

15 seconds.

Come on! Let's do this! I'm going to win. I'm going to win. I'm going to kill that wretched Lucy Sycamore. The insignificant pleb called Lucy.

GOOONG and I'm straight off. I don't get the backpack but go straight for the sword. I pick it up. I never realised how heavy these things were. How am I supposed to fight with this?! I swing it around a bit and my accident I hack into someone's side as they're running past. They stumble over and blood flows out their side. 1 down, 22 to go. i turn around and see Lucy and Alice looking at me. Alice is holding a knife and Lucy an axe. She has got hold of another 4 and has put them in her belt so has a good set. They run to me but instead of throwing the axe, Lucy carries on running. I ready my sword and swing at her. She ducks under and bashes my head with the handle of the axe.

Black.

I wake and I feel dizzy. I'm on the ground and look around. There's dead girls everywhere, probably about 15. Standing over me is Lucy, Alice and 2 other girls who I don't know. I quickly back up and try to stand but I stumble into someone's legs behind me. I look up and see a huge 18 year old who I think is called Josephine. I gulp.

Lucy starts to talk, "Give me 1 good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

She doesn't seem to like my perfectly valid answer of, "Because I have something at home to go back to and you don't yo insignificant plebeian," because now she's pinning me down. It was true! I am! I'm better than her in every way possible. I'm amazing. I'm perfect in every single way.

She's pinning me down and is sliding a knife along my cheek. She won't kill someone that's not her status. She couldn't, she wouldn't. Would she? She pierces the skin of my cheek with her knife. Ow! I squirm which makes her laugh.

"Who's in the better position now then Morris? Any last words?"

"Only that you're an insignificant retard who deserves to die!"

"Fine then," she says. She begins to slide her knife through my cheek making a line. OWWW! OW OW OW OW! This hurts so much! it's unbearable.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I'm so so so sorry Lucy! You are my superior and always have been! I was just jealous of you before!"

"I don't believer you," she admits. Oh god. Here is comes. She gets her other knife and pierces my other cheek with it. OW! This hurts so much. My eyes catch a knife to my side and I clasp it with my right hand. I get it in my hand and stab her leg. This makes her groan. Not enough to get her off me then.

"Right then, I've had enough of you you stupid bitch."

She raises her knife above her head and bringing it down onto my neck. The pain is unbearable. Why am I not dead yet?! She does it again and again until I can't feel it.

* * *

**So that's the end of Kathy and Heather from Districts 5 and 7. I hope you were sad about Kathy but not so much about Heather. Next up is Danny, do you think he should survive or not? I've already written it but what do you think? Please review and follow he story and me!  
**


	10. District 9 First Round

**Danny Draddock D9 **

I'm underground, in my special room underneath where I may die. It's quite a scary thought but I'm trying to keep calm. It seems to be working. A trainer told me how to keep my cool while fighting and I'm doing that. Just breathing in and out very slowly. Standing, not sitting otherwise they'll never get me out of that seat. I can imagine my mother at home. Weeping into the shoulder of my aunt. She needs to know that I have a chance, but for all she knows, I'm dead in a matter of minutes. A robotic like voice says that I need to go into the tube. It takes me by surprise. I slowly walk over to the glass capsule and as soon as I'm in there, it silently seeps shut.

The floor beneath me then begins to rise and I'm being thrown into the arena. I'm on a large field, it's flat for miles around. However there's grass everywhere, ranging from the small 1 foot ones up to the enormous 3 meter ones. I'd hate to be in there. You could be being stalked by your killer with them being only a meter away from you and you wouldn't suspect a thing. However it could be used to your advantage as a place to hide. I won't be able to throw axes in there very efficiently so I decide not to go into there. I can't imagine the arena is very big because the horizon seems unmistakably close, maybe 2 km each way making it 4 km across. Seems about right.

60 seconds.

All around the cornucopia is 24 boys. Ranging from 12 to 18. The 12 year olds must feel like walking off right now and killing themselves. As soon as I'm thinking that a boy probably about my age walks off his podium and blows up which causes the boy to his left to lose balance and fall off his podium, also blowing up. Already 2 dead and it's not even started. I can't see the people on the other side of the cornucopia but that doesn't really matter. I stare into the centre looking for some throwing axes, there must be some somewhere.

30 seconds.

Come on Danny. Find those bloody axes. Come on.

15 seconds.

I'm looking around frantically. I need o have found the axes by the time the gong goes off then I can quickly get them and get out of here. Come on, come one, come on.

10 seconds.

Where are they?!

5 seconds.

There they are!

4 seconds.

But they're so close to the cornucopia.

3 seconds.

How do I get into there without surely confronting someone.

2 seconds.

But I could die?

1 second.

However I need those axes desperately.

GOOONG!

Without thinking any longer I shoot off my podium towards those axes before anyone else can even process the thought of the gong going off in their mind. I'm there in about 5 seconds. Pick up the bag and another bag that could help my survival and run away. However when I was thinking about it I didn't realise what would happen when I try and retreat to the grasses. Everyone else is still running in so I'm being confronted by a horde of bloodthirsty kids.

In my peripheral vision I see a boy a bit smaller than me throw a knife. I have to jump on the floor to get out the way. I bang my head on the ground which really hurts. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Come on Danny! I get up and attempt to continue to run.

I'm running quite fast and am just out of the ring of platforms. I just need to get into that long grass over there, the 2 meter one and then I'm safe, for now. I'm still running as fast as I can when a horrible pain centred at my left thigh shoots through my body. It makes me groan and I look down. That very same person has thrown another knife.

Right I have had about enough of you, you stupid bloody idiot! I take an axe out of my bag and throw it straight at the boy. It hits him straight on the forehead and he falls to his knees and onto the floor. As much as I don't want to kill people, it had to be done for the greater good of the human race. He just needed to die. He did also throw a knife into my leg which is excruciatingly painful. I look down at my leg and pull out the knife and stuff it into my backpack. I carry on running away from the cornucopia, into the grass.

* * *

The grass muffles the sound of the fighting very well actually. I've probably been walking for about 15 minutes now when I find a huge rock in the middle of the grass. It's covered in thick shrubbery though so it will be quite easy to hide in even though it can probably be seen for a hundred meters each way. I realise that there is a chance there is someone else there. I pull out an axe and take the knife that i got when it went into my leg out of my pack.

I stealthily move towards the rock, being as quiet as possible.

I hear some rustling to my right. There might be someone near. I turn to my right and don't move a muscle. The rustling is continuous, someone is walking towards me! I can't move a muscle. The rustling is louder and louder, they must just be walking and they're now about 2 meters away, I know that because I can see their clothes.

1.5 meters away.

It's getting tense now. I need to take him by surprise, maybe by jumping up or maybe by just lunging at him. I think I'll quickly lunge then pull put and hope for the best.

1 meter away. Here goes.

I lunge at him, holding my long sharp knife. I feel the knife press into something soft and I know that I've got him. Killed my second person. I go closer to him and see him on the floor. He's looking up at me in defeat and I can't bare to look into those eyes any longer so I kneel down and slit his throat. He struggles and writhes around a bit but stops after a couple of seconds. The cannon doesn't go off though because the bloodbath isn't over yet. I can still hear it in the distance, but I still know he's dead. I've killed 2 people, so 4 people I know are dead. I'm 99% sure there will be many more dead right now but I only know for sure about 4.

I check his pockets for anything and there isn't anything. He must have legged it at the start. All the District 9 victors ever have done that, legged it at the start. The part that this tribute didn't seem to realise is that we're all District 9 here. No other districts. No careers. No girls. Just 24 boys from District 9.

I pick up my pack and go to the rock. I go round the other side and see it;s a cave, and it;s extremely well hidden by vines. I go inside and it seems pretty cosy. Cosy enough to house a murderer it seems.

I sit down and check the contents of my backpack. I empty them all out onto the floor.

First is a box of matches which is good, I really need to keep warm tonight. I have a 2 litre water bottle which is full! It's so good that it's full! Water is pretty scarce in District 9 so I don't have clue where I would otherwise get it from. I have another full water bottle in there too! I'm so happy. I also have a sleeping bag and 5 more knives. Apart from the water, my favourite thing in here is the pack of dried fruit and the bread. It's good bread too, the delicious District 9 bread. Seeing as we're the grain district, we better have good bread. It tastes just as good as the bread we make from the grain from tesserae. Mmm. I really do need to ration off my food and water, i don't know how long I'll be in here for. I decide to snuggle up in my sleeping bag now and go to sleep, I'll be awoken by the cannons for the end of the bloodbath.

* * *

However I never got awoken when the cannons went off. Because they never actually did go off. I wake and still hear shouting, screaming and groaning from the cornucopia which is about 1km away. Oh my god. They must have been fighting all night.

I decide to have some more water and some dried fruit. I have about half a litre of water and about 5 pieces of fruit as a quick breakfast, stuff everything into the bag and set off. I'm refreshed and ready to go. There _should_ be tributes out there that didn't have an as comfortable night as me. I've got the advantage here then.

I'm just walking through the grass which is slowly becoming shorter and below head height when I'm startled by the cannons.

22 in total. Probably a record. Along with the 2 dead at the start, 21 people died around the cornucopia. I killed 1 next to my rock here. 19 went into the middle at the start and there's now 1 left.

I need to go to the middle as soon as possible then. There's only 2 of us left and the longer I wait, the longer he gets to recover and he's clearly an amazing fighter.

I have a swig of water and begin my fast walk to the cornucopia.

* * *

I get through the grass and see him lying down on top of the cornucopia. Maybe he hasn't seen me! I carefully put down my bags and put the 5 axes and 5 knives in my belt. I also have 1 axe and 1 knife in my hands. I'm ready.

From his stance, he must be resting so I stealthily make my way to the cornucopia. He must have seen me coming because he gets up and slides down the side of the cornucopia. It's James Holmes who volunteered. I gulp. Out of all the people I would want to face, he is definitely the last. Give me a career any day.

He's smothered from head to toe in blood and had a huge gash on his right hip. You can even see the bone! He must be in so much pain but he is making it out that he's OK. I think he's just trying to intimidate me. He picks up the sword next to him and swings it around a bit, getting the hang of it.

Surrounding us are 19 dead bodies. The game-makers obviously didn't have time to take them away.

"You ready to die Draddock?" he calls.

"Are you?" I counteract with. I can't let him get the upper hand mentally, otherwise he's already half of the way to killing me.

He walks closer and I throw my axe at his calf. I calculate that he's going to dive to his left and the axe skims his calf taking a huge chunk of flesh off. He can't run now. I take another step forward and throw another axe, he throws a knife while on the floor. My axe misses. His knife embeds itself in my ankle. Ow! That hurts so much! I need to kill him while I can.

I take out another knife and run to him. He gets up and counters all my attacks.

We fight knife to sword probably for about 20 minutes. Constantly swiping and slashing and taking bits off each other and diving and ducking away from each others blows. It's absolutely exhausting.

As I turn around he takes his chance and slices at my side. It does not go deep but it is enough to make me fall over. With that he jumps on top of my front. I'm struggling to get away but I just can't. I can't get away. I'm going to die. I'm going to die in The 100th Hunger Games along with 575 other tributes. Of course I am, I always was right?

James is saying something about me being a good fighter and that he'll miss me. He starts to stroke my face with the tip of the knife. I'm struggling to get out but he's just keeping me down. To my left is a knife, but I think it's too far away. He's telling me a story but I'm not really listening, I'm trying to reach that knife. The ends of my fingers can just touch it but I just can't quite reach it.

James finishes this story and says he's now going to kill me.

With 1 final push I get the knife and stab his waist. I pull out and he rolls off me. I stab again, and again, and again. I get an axe and slice off his head.

The cannon goes off.

I'm the male victor from District 9.

"May I present to male victor from District 9, Danny Draddock!" the announcer booms out.

I get inside the hovercraft and find Melissa already there. Melissa being the first girl picked.

"So it's me an you eh?" I say.

She mumbles, "I guess so."

* * *

**There isn't going to be a Katniss chapter for the first round, sorry for any disappointment.**


	11. The Victors

**This is just a tribute list for the 2nd round. The ones n bold are the ones that will make a considerable difference to the story, so where Iris, Connectus, Danny and Katniss come from :)  
**

* * *

D1 Male - Leo Karr, 18

D1 Female - Krystal Karr, 17

D1 Escort - Lilo Tuss**  
**

.

D2 Male - Yoko Suki, 18**  
**

**D2 Female - Iris Hound, 18  
**

D2 Escort - Melissa Hatty**  
**

**.  
**

D3 Male - Electron Yipps, 18**  
**

**D3 Female - Connectus Jones, 14  
**

D3 Escort - Sassy Jamii**  
**

**.  
**

D4 Male - Henry Tring, 17

D4 Female - Trina Trout, 16

D4 Escort - Lanae Cay**  
**

.

D5 Male - Zachary Dandi, 17

D5 Female - Tesla Kiki, 18

D5 Escort - Yenevir Gampi**  
**

.

D6 Male - Oliver Emerson, 15

D6 Female - Violet Anderson, 18

D6 Escort - Uvusa Ommle

.

D7 Male - Richard Oak, 18

D7 Female - Lucy Sycamore, 12

D7 Escort - Rarna Keets

.

D8 Male - Jimmy Richards, 17

D8 Female - Nicola Velvet, 13

D8 Escort - Wilhelmina Watts**  
**

.

**D9 Male - Danny Draddock, 16  
**

D9 Female - Melissa Benoist, 17

D9 Escort - Quetz Himmle**  
**

**.  
**

D10 Male - Rick Williamson, 18

D10 Female - Emma Gammon, 17

D10 Escort - Banny Dang

.

D11 Male - Tymon Magoobi, 18

D11 Female - Simone Caracas, 16

D11 Escort - Ondee Xand**  
**

.

**D12 Male - Blake Jenner, 18  
**

**D12 Female - Lea Berry, 15  
**

D12 Escort - Effie Trinket**  
**


	12. Back Home

**So now the remaining tributes have a week at home before they are whisked off to the Capitol for the second and final round of these games. Any time for being treated by the Capitol is included in this. This chapter is quite short compared to my other ones so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2  
**

I didn't need any treatment after the first round. Seeing as I was only in there for a couple of hours and I didn't get wounded they let me out of the hospital within half a day. They gave me some special Capitol cream to put on my back but that's all. I must have been hit with something there or fallen on it but I don't feel a thing. They released the final list for the district victors yesterday. Of course Yoko and I from 2. A brother and sister from 1. A 12-year-old from 7 which is extremely surprising. She must be good. There's also a 13 and a 14-year-old from 8 and 3. Both girls. Most of the other people range from 16-18 with a couple at 15. That's not surprising though. It'll just make this next round even harder to win. I will win it though.

For the last few days, i have been with my family. I've been going round saying goodbye to people. I don't know why, I just guess there's a part of me that thinks I might not come back, or that when I do eventually come back, I won't be the same person. Oh well.

I've gone to the training centre each day too. I need to get in as much practice as possible for these games. Not so much in fighting but definitely in the survival skills. These will be very important and could be the difference between life and death. It's all very well-being able to kill someone in 1000 ways but if you can't light a fire in the games, of catch a rabbit for food or know the difference between poisonous and edible berries, you're as good as dead. I think that's why careers die out quite quickly some years, because they're all amazing fighters but when it comes to staying alive, they're about as good as a 12-year-old in the bloodbath.

In 2 days I go to the Capitol so in just over a weeks time, I'll be in the arena again. It's not too daunting though. I'll be coming home, I know I will.

**Connectus Jones D3**

It still hasn't quite sunk in yet. I survived the first round and will go onto the Capitol games. I have been awarded another week to spend with my family, well it's actually about 5 days because I was in the hospital for 2. They had to treat my wounds, I had a huge gash running all the way down my left leg. I only realised I had that when I won and pain began to be felt properly again. Within a day of careful resting all my wounds were healed up thanks to the amazing Capitol medicine. The next day was just making sure I was OK to go back into the world and be independent.

I got given a tribute list the other day. I'm the 3rd youngest on there, behind a 13 year old from 8 and a 12 year old from 7. That's ridiculous. How on earth did a 12 year old get into the 2nd round. She must be absolutely amazing, or just very lucky, like me. I certainly don't deserve to be here.

My father and siblings were over the moon at me surviving. Because I won out of the girls from our district, I was given a victors house in the victors village and even if I die, which I will, in the 2nd round, they will live off a victor's salary for the rest of their days. At least I can die in peace, knowing that they will be alright.

Tomorrow I will get onto a train and taken to the Capitol. I will know how the 2376 boys and girls felt before me. 2376 people have competed in the games for the previous 99 games, with only 99 actually coming out. That's a disgusting statistic, but that's the nature of the games, and by the nature of the games, I will join that statistic of deaths very soon.

**Danny Draddock D9**

It probably hasn't sunk in for most of the other tributes either that they're into the next round, all except the careers. I can't even begin to imagine what they'll be like in this next round. They're the best of the best. I brush the thought away, all I want to think of now is caring for my mother. After my games, she took a turn for the worst and is gravely ill. I took her to the district hospital with my new money but even they're finding it hard to treat her. 40 years of starvation hasn't been very good for her and she's very weak. I moved into the house the other day. It's enormous so i invited my aunt and her 3 year old to come and live with us. I might as well do 1 good deed before I die. Well, I mean I do have a chance of winning, but it's miniscule, especially against these careers.

After the games, they had to treat my wounds. The one that went into my waist didn't go deep so that healed up quick but the one into my ankle shattered a bone. It hurt loads when I got it and it still does. They healed the wound and gave me some cream from the Capitol to put onto it. They let me go within 2 days but told me not to put too much weight on it. It should be alright by the train ride. I'll never get sponsors if I'm weak.

Of course I have been with my mother and my aunt but I have been going around the District being friendly to people and giving money to the poor. Maybe the district will give something back when I'm starving to death in the arena as thanks, maybe not but I want to go into the arena knowing that my district will be OK. I visit Melissa, my district partner everyday and our awkwardness at first has turned into a friendship. We get along very will and I know we have only known each other for a couple of days, but she is the only 1 that understands how horrible the arena was. I hope we can ally in the next arena, whatever it may be.

In 3 days, we will be escorted to the Capitol by Quetz Himmle and dressed up and paraded around before our near-certain deaths.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

The last few days have been packed with drinking and sleeping. The same for Thomas. Having to watch 48 of District 12s poor children massacred. I've tried to be nice to Blake and Lea, our victors, but it's just so hard. Near impossible in fact. I just can't stop seeing the faces of the 46 other boys and girls.

Watching the highlights of the other games has been horrible too. I mean, watching 552 children die! It's disgusting. I really can't take it anymore, so this is why I'm drinking. I guess Thomas is feeling the same, I mean he cant feel happy at all. I've been a wreck all week and in 3 days, we go to the Capitol. I really need to get out of bed and up my game a bit. I don't want to go to the Capitol feeling like this.

They gave us the list and I'm surprised by the young ones, the 12, 13 and 14 year old girls from 7, 8 and 3. Everyone else is 15-18, which doesn't surprise me, Simone from here is 15, she only won by luck, she didn't kill anyone until the end. She just ran around screaming and hiding for the rest of it. I bet she'll pick up _loads_ of sponsors.

I go downstairs and pour some cereal for myself, the first thing apart from vodka that I've consumed this week. Over the years, I've grown to sort of enjoy my time in the Capitol. I mean I hate what they do to 24 children a year, 576 this year, but I like seeing my fellow victor friends there and they treat me so well there. I'm not going to enjoy this one, I just know it.


	13. Goodbye for Good this time

**So here the tributes are just saying bye to their families before going to the Capitol, and there's no Katniss sorry, it's quite short but I'll have another chapter up soon :)**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2  
**

They sent me in here to say goodbye to my parents. I've been waiting 15 minutes now! Why are they keeping me here so long. I mean who do they think they are? I am _very_ important you know. I am the tribute from District 2, I've already made my way through the 1st round and I'm going to waltz in and make it through the 2nd, become the greatest victor ever. I can't wait. Bring it on.

The door opens and my parents trudge in. Why so sad? I'm going to win you know. They're very solemn and aren't talking much but I don't have a clue why, I mean, I'm coming home. Of course I'm coming home. I was the quickest tribute to win the first round out of all the victors. That's got to account for something, right? They leave after about 20 minutes of sobbing and hugging and saying how much they love me. Now I'm ready to go to the Capitol. To fulfill by dreams, and become the greatest victor Panem ever has, or ever will see.

**Connectus Jones D3**

I'm in a complete nervous wreck, just like I was before the first round, except I'm never getting out this time. I'm definitely going to die. I'm with my father and 5 sisters. I'm telling them they're all going to live long happy lives without me. I'm just telling them to remember me as the loving happy person I was. I hope they can. My father is crying but telling me to try and win, telling me that if I try, I can come home. But I can see in his eyes that he knows as well as I do that I'm never coming home. I'm definitely going to die in the 100th Hunger Games alongside 575 other children.

I've done well though to get this far, into the top 24 and I'm proud of myself. I'm proud of what I've achieved. I have accepted my fate, I just hope that my family's fate isn't as dark and horrible as mine is.

**Danny Draddock**

I'm not really saying much to my mum and aunt. We all know that I have no chance of getting out and they both know that it will annoy me if they bring up that I do have a chance, because I don't. And I know that I should be trying to be positive and make myself thing that I can win. But what's the point? There's no way that I'm going to win. There's no way that I'm going to win against these super-careers. One of them will win. Probably the District 2 girl, Iris. She looks strong and is victor quality. If this were a normal year, she would have won. I'm sure of it.

My mum and aunt leave in tears. I don't blame them. I mean at least they will get to live in one of the victor houses for the rest of my mother's life. I'm just not too sure which one of us will be dead first.


	14. Train

**This is a long chapter, however each person's POV gets shorter as you go along otherwise it will just get so repetitive. I'll mix up what order the POVs are in so each tribute gets a certain amount of detail :) For example Danny and Katniss aren't in this chapter otherwise it would just be way too long, repetitive and boring but in the next chapter it will have Danny and Katniss doing the Tribute Parade and not Iris and Connectus. Just doing this so the chapters aren't too repetitive and are more enjoyable to read :)  
**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2**

Yoko and I are in the large, ornate hallway of the justice building. It's beautiful in here. Yoko and I aren't really talking much, there's not really that much to say.

Suddenly the doors open and Melissa flies in on us and tells us how proud of us she is in the annoying high-pitched Capitol accent. You can see on both our faces that Yoko and I already don't like Melissa. She grabs our shoulders and forcefully pulls us towards her into a hug.

If she's going to be like this all week, I'm going to be fantasizing about killing her instead of the other tributes. She then turns around and clasps hold of our hands and walks with us out of the door and into a car. The car has blacked out windows from the outside-in but from the inside-out you can see perfectly out. The people of District 2 are blissfully unaware that we're going to the train station. That's a bit weird though, the streets are usually lined with the district citizens all cheering in support for the tributes.

They must all not know or be still be sad over the deaths of 46 other boys and girls which is fair enough.

After a couple of minutes we're at the station platform and are taken straight onto the train. Melissa opens a door on the train and I'm faced with a sight that I've dreamed of for so long. A large room with blue fabric walls and platinum everything else with mahogany tables and chairs, pure luxury. Foods of all different shapes, sizes and colours. Culturally we're getting closer and closer to the Capitol. I can feel and wave of positive energy pass through me and i stride down to the 5 chairs set out for us. Us being Yoko, Melissa, Enobaria, Krakon and I. Enobaria and Krakon are both past victors from District 2.

The 3 of us sit down and Enobaria and Krakon come walking in. I've met Krakon before many times because he's in the training centre all the time, because from our district, if you win, you have to spend 15 years helping to train the next 15 years worth of tributes and seeing as he won 6 years ago, he's been one of my trainers. I think this is his first year being a mentor. However I've never met Enobaria before, she's quite old, about 50 but spends so long in the Capitol each year we barely ever see her in 2 anymore. She isn't usually a mentor but this year they must have let her, they'd do anything for one of their favourite ever victors.

The next few hours are spent getting to know each other and talking about arena strategy. I think I'll join the career pack but leave after a couple of days, I don't want to leave too late and face near-certain death if Yoko is already dead against the two from 1. However I only tell Enobaria this later because I don't want Yoko to know about my deeper plans. She promises not to tell Yoko. I just dearly hope she does choose to keep it.

I go into my room and have an indulgent, steaming hot shower. It's divine and I'm in there for about 25 minutes when I feel my tummy rumble and realise that I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning. I skipped lunch because I was with my parents. So now I'm absolutely famished. I put on a baggy yellow top and some white leggings and go into the food cart.

The others are already there, sitting down for dinner. Dinner goes by quite fast and it's just the same thing about our arena and training strategy. In training I will show off my skills as much as possible. I need to be accepted into the career pack and the bar to get into it will be over twice as high as it usually is. Deep down, I doubt Yoko will get into it.

When we're finished I stand up and go to my room. As soon as I lay my head down onto the soft silky pillow, I'm fast asleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Melissa banging hard and fast on my door. She's screaming at me and sounds almost in tears. _Oh my god you stupid woman, just shut up!,_ I think. I open the door and as soon as she sees my unamused face she straightens her arched back and composes herself. She tells me that I have missed breakfast and we are just pulling into the Capitol now.

I slip the same clothes as yesterday and go into the smaller entry cart where Yoko, Krakon and Enobaria already are. Melissa joins us and we're ready to go.

The train comes to a halt and the door slides open. There's a glass walkway from the train into another building which I think is where we will be for the next few hours before the tribute parade tonight. Lining the 40 or so metre walkway are thousands of screaming fans all cheering and waving. They're all being pushed up against the walkway and it's quite funny seeing their expressions.

Enobaria tells us that we certainly won't like all the flashes, but we must try and compose ourselves and look happy. We don't want to look miserable. As soon as we step off that train, people already start placing odds on us winning or not. I need to make a good impression.

First Melissa steps off and runs to the building 40m away. Next is Krakon and then Enobaria. Yoko goes next but is covering his head with his hands. What is he doing?! He needs to make a good impression! Next me. I step out and can see what Yoko was hiding away from. the flashes are almost blinding and the sound is deafening. But I must make a good impression. I slowly strut to the other side. I really want to cover my eyes and face but I must make a good impression. I must.

After what seems like ages I get into the building on the other side. I meet my stylist and go to the prep room.

**Connectus Jones D3**

Electron and I are in the hallway of the Justice Building. I'm feeling physically sick, I will never see my family again. I mean, I might do. But my odds of winning will be something like a billion to one. Behind us I hear a high-pitched squeal and turn right around. Sassy is there with her arms out wide, ready to hug us to death. I need a hug right now anyway so I graciously accept, even if it is from a Capitol citizen who finds children dying entertaining. However she is one of the nicer people from the Capitol. I remember Beetee, an ex-victor talking on the district radio about some crazy people in the Capitol who don't actually like the games. How weird. I thought they all love it. Well anyway, I think Sassy is one of them and only became an escort because she wanted to help the tributes feel better about themselves.

She takes us into a car. It's really comfy as cars go. I mean, I've never actually been in a car before but I think it would be one of the better ones seeing as we're tributes for the games next week. When we get to the station, there's no one there to take our pictures or anything. The Capitol must want the fact that we're being transported to the Capitol to be a top-secret operation in the districts so they show the districts that they can do anything without them even knowing or something like that, they're always up to mischief int the districts.

We get onto the train and as soon as we're on the train starts to move. We hear some shouting out the window and the driver realises he's left someone behind that wasn't on the train already. They must be in some sort of rush or something. We're taken into a very long cart with some casual chairs and a coffee table at one end and then a formal dinner table at the end. The room is decorated extremely lavishly and I'm marginally taken back by how nice it is. I always knew the Capitol citizens were as selfish as you can get but I didn't realise they were this bad. It's practically criminal. We're living in a hole compared to this, and it's only a train cart! I can't begin to imagine what it'll be like when we're actually in the Capitol!

I say that I'm tired and despite Sassy's protests I go to my room and slam the door shut. As soon as I'm there all alone, I collapse on the floor in tears. It's the first time that I've had a proper cry since mum died. It's the first time that I've had the chance to. I mean, when I was reaped, it all happened so fast and there was no time for crying in the games. When I was back in the district, I didn't want to cry because there was surely going to be secret reporters in bunkers underground tracking everyone's moves, making sure we don't commit suicide or something, and I didn't want to appear weak so I never cried. There won't be cameras in here, I hope. There won't be, but still, I'm not 100% sure, there's no saying what the Capitol would do to entertain their beloved citizens.

I plonk myself onto my bed and just sit there with my back to the head-board, my knees up and my head down between them. I sob for about 3 hours straight. Sassy knocks on my door once of twice, telling me that dinner is ready and everything but I just do not care at all. In about a week, I _will_ be dead, and I know it.

After I've probably cried all of the water out of my body, I realise that I'm starving. I jump out of bed, wipe away my tears, and go to the cart where we were before. An elderly Beetee is in there sitting on the sofa reading a book. It's late now and I hope he wasn't waiting for me. It turns out he was.

"Crying isn't going to do much good you know Connectus, we were talking about strategies at dinner, you should have been there. Electron got some great tips," he starts the conversation with.

"Yeah well he's 18 in the hardest games ever, and I'm 14, in the hardest games ever. I think he's got more of a chance than me you know."

"There's always a chance."

"No there's really not, if this were a normal year, I'd happily accept your _expert _advice, but it isn't. I'm against super-careers who will probably kill me in the first 5 seconds. I'm going to die." My voice is quickly raising in volume until I'm shouting full-pelt at him, "I'm never ever going to see my family again all because of some stupid bloody people 100 fucking years ago that decided that they would rebel against the fucking Capitol!" I realise that I'm in tears now.

"Come here," Beetee says in a caring manner. He beckons me over and I sit down next to him. I rest my head on his chest and he strokes my hair, calming me right down. "Everything is going to be alright."

I know it's not, he knows it's not, but for the moment, it's calming me down and making me feel alright. I yawn and my eyes begin to close. I rest my head down on his lap and fall right asleep.

* * *

I wake and I'm in my bed. I slip on the same green silky dress I was wearing when Sassy picked us up from the hall and walk barefoot into the dining cart. Sassy makes some smart-arsed comment about me not being at dinner yesterday. Well no way Sassy! I haven't eaten in about 2 days now, I was going to eat last night but I was screaming at Beetee and then fell asleep on his lap and woke up in bed.

I've never seen so much food before and don't know where to start. I have some bacon and some fried egg and some sausage and some weird pastry thing that tastes delicious. I smother the whole thing in maple syrup which I've only ever had once before and eat the whole thing in one go. Even when anyone tries to say something to me, I just reply with 1 word answers, no one can get in between me and my food.

I go up for seconds but the usually nice Sassy stops me and says we're 30 seconds from the Capitol. I was so engulfed in my food that I didn't realise we were in the tunnel. The windows have gone completely black. Here we go.

Sassy lines the 4 of us up at the doorway. She'll go first, followed by Beetee, then Electron, then me. She doesn't say anything about how to present ourselves so I just decide that i will leg it through the walkway the door slides open and the flashes are really bright.

Sassy goes out and struts her stuff for the cameras. She must be a celebrity in the Capitol. Next is Beetee who tries to walk as fast as he can. He can't exactly walk in his elderly state. Electron walks slowly but looks like he's really struggling. Now me. I leg it from the door to the building on the other side. I hate it, I can't imagine what it's like to walk.

I get into the next building and Sassy takes me to a lift, presses me a button and wishes me luck with my prep-team.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and the next one will be up soon :)**


	15. Parade

**There is no Iris or Connectus in this chapter**

* * *

**Danny Draddock D9  
**

The doors of the lift open and I am grasped hold of a pulled out by 3 weird looking people. They introduce themselves.

The first is a man of about age 20 and has pale while skin, however the normal parts of him stop there. He has spiky green hair on the top of his head and bright red pony-tail at the back of his head. His nails are a few inches long and are coloured in the same red-green arrangement. He has had so much plastic surgery that you can't see any wrinkles or smile lines or anything. His lips are so full of plastic that they looks like they're about to burst. His name is Lepidus.

The second is a woman who is a but older than Lepidus, maybe about 25. She hasn't had as much surgery as the first man however she has still had quite a lot. She has dark brown skin. I've heard about Capitol citizens having their eyes dyed and she has had it done. He eyes are a deep red that makes her look demon-like. He lips are pursed and he breasts are enormous. She has long pink hair and is wearing 8-inch heels that makes her tower over the rest of us. Her name is Wilhelmina.

The third looks so outrageous that I can't even describe it. I think it's a boy but I'm not too sure. But anyway, it's name is Hexus.

After they have introduced themselves they grab hold of my arms and strip off my clothes. They throw the clothes into an incinerator shaft. My last piece of home - gone.

They lay me down and put a mask over my face. I can see the ceiling and it looks beautiful. All ornate colours and patterns and swirls. This gas they're giving me smells really good. Like strawberries and cream, mmm. I love strawberries and cream. I feel sleepy. I yawn and Lepidus rubs my forehead, I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

* * *

When I wake lying on the same table I was put to sleep on. I raise my head too quickly and my head suddenly begins to throb. Must be side-effects of the gas. My whole body has been completely stripped of hair, minus my head-hair. I'd be so annoyed if they had taken my hair.

The door to my right opens wide and an old woman walks in. She has a walking stick and white hair. She looks completely natural and has had no plastic-surgery which is surprising. She's very small, probably only 4 ft 8 and is extremely wrinkly. Her back is arched. She hobbles in.

"Hello Danny, my name is Giselle and I will be your stylist for these games." She has a pure voice which I wasn't expecting from her and she sounds extremely friendly.

"Umm hi" I reply with.

"Now, let's get the business, you have the tribute parade in an hour an a half and need to be down in the holding area in an hour. I have made an amazing costume for you and I dearly hope that you love it."

"Why do we have a tribute parade?" I ask. I actually don't know. It all just seems a but tedious, parading children that are all going to die in a week around the city.

"You need to make a good impression Danny, and this year it is more than important to make a good impression, it is the strongest year ever. Everyone has already been a victor. Every tribute this year would be capable to win in a normal year, even you."

"OK then, well can we get started then Giselle?"

Giselle smiles and laughs. She walks over to a cupboard and opens it. She presses a small black button and a stand begins to wheel out. On there is a dummy with a suit on. It's made of all different types of grain. Rice, wheat, corn and maize. It's not very impressive at first however when Giselle presses a button on the side of it. The grain shimmers and shakes about. Giselle seems pleased with it. I'm not ridiculously pleased with it but it'll have to do. I get up and put it on. It's really comfortable. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh inside. It's not amazing.

She then does my hair in a gelled up quiff and takes me down to the holding room. In there is a huge range of people in costumes. I see Melissa who is wearing the same as me except as a short dress. She definitely looks better than I do. I look around the room to see the other people. 1 are dressed so well that they looks like diamonds which ever way you look at them. 2 are dressed as stone masons with huge hammers. They look extremely strong, especially the girl, I think her name is Iris or something. 3 are forgettable and are dressed head to toe in wires. 4 looks like mermen and women.

We get onto our chariot and I see Giselle. She's asking me to smile and wave at people. Just before the doors open, Melissa's stylist, an old man, presses our buttons and our dresses start to spin and shake. The doors open an the screams start. 1 goes out first, followed by 2 then 3. Soon 8 go and now us. We're transported into the straight. The chariot is going quite fast and I have to hold on tight to stay on. The people are screaming and cheering and shouting our names.

The grain suits have gone down better than expected. We get the most attention out of all the districts about 5. That's good. As Giselle said. We need to make an impression and pull in sponsors as soon as possible.

The chariots get the the end of the straight and come to a halt. Julius Snow appears on a podium above and the crows go wild.

"Welcome tributes, to this glorious occasion. We welcome you to the Capitol and will obey your every wish. You have already shown you are worthy of having the honour of competing in the second round of the 100th Hunger Games! We honour you courage and your sacrifice. I will be seeing 1 of you up here with me in 3 weeks time. Good luck..."

I mouth the rest with him, "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

The crowd literally goes mental and we're wheeled inside.

As soon as we're inside the Giselle, Melissa's stylist, Quetz and Harriet pounce on us with congratulations and that the people loved us.

Good, I hope they did.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

The tributes have gone off with the prep team so I'm able to have some time to myself. I tried to talk to Cinna but the peacekeepers just won't let me. Hmm, it's a bit weird that they won't let me. They usually let victors go anywhere they want, I mean, they're victors. Cinna might now want to see me but I can't imagine why, we've been friends for 26 years.

Anyway, I have some time to myself so I decide to track down Finnick who was one of my first friends in the Capitol. He's about 10 years older than me at 50. Over the years, his horde of admirers slowly went off him and onto the newer tributes. Like for example, my fellow victor from District 12, Thomas. As soon as he won, people in the Capitol went crazy for him. Over the next few years, I don't think he even did any mentoring, just constant sleeping around. He hated it, of course, but what could he do? Nothing, that's what.

I'm looking around a bar while being escorted my peacekeepers, otherwise I would just be overrun by screaming fans. I see Finnick talking to Johanna in the distance.

"Finnick! Johanna! Hey guys! It's Katniss!" They turn their heads mid-sentence and instantly smile.

"Katniss!" Johanna says. "How are you?"

"Not so bad, and yourself?"

"Not too bad myself either, please join us for a drink."

I sit down on a sofa and a curtain is pulled round us so we can at least have some privacy over the noise in this bar. In here with Johanna, Finnick and I are Victoria, who is one of the nicer District 2 victors, she wasn't a volunteer and didn't join the career pack, she got a 5 in training, and Harriet, a District 9 victor.

We all talk for about 3 hours straight, drinking quite heavily too. When it's time to go and get ready for the parade, I feel a bit dizzy and everything anyone ever says is just hilarious!

I get back to my apartment. In there is an Avox who attaches some weird thing onto my mouth. It begins to suck and slowly I begin to come back to my senses. This weird machine, sucked all the alcohol out of my system.

"Thanks" I say. The Avox smiles and walks out of the room.

I sit down and I call the Avox back. She does my hair in the braid I always have and I slip on an elegant long black dress with a cut up the side so people can see my leg all the way up. It's strapless and have gold sequins dotted about that gives it a magical feel about it. I put on some make-up: dark red lipstick and black eyeliner. I look into the mirror and realise that this is the best I've ever looked, in my whole life.

I hear a knock on the door and go to answer.

A peacekeeper is here to take me to the victors stand on the parade strip.

When I get there, I'm the last one there. I see Thomas who is wearing black trousers, a white shirt, a plumped up blue tie and a grey, patterned waistcoat. His hair is done up into a quiff and he looks really good. He'll have the admirers flooding to him now. I hug him and he hugs back. He's my best friend. He has to be.

I go to hug Finnick and Johanna and sit with them. The music starts and the doors start to open.

The crowd goes wild.

District 1 look like diamonds.

District 2 are dressed as stone masons.

District 3 have wires all over and look pretty bland. I look over and see Beetee does not look happy.

District 4 are nearly naked and are dressed as a merman and woman. That'll get them sponsors, the boy has huge toned muscles and the girl looks beautiful and has an amazing figure.

District 5 are dressed as solar panels.

District 6 are dressed as trains.

District 7 are dressed as huge leaves. This is a change from the usual tree but it's still quite guessable. Johanna is not happy at all. The 12 year old doesn't look scared at all. Good for her.

District 8 are dressed like Capitol citizens, to show the Capitol that they make all their clothes. Clever.

District 9 look really good actually and are getting a lot of attention for something that isn't even that good. They're dressed in grain suits and the grain is spinning all around them making them look like grain people.

District 10 are dressed as cows and look horrible. Poor them

District 11 are dressed identically to how Thresh and Rue were dressed in my games, all in silver.

District 12, my district, are dressed like burning embers, just like I was in my victory interview. They look really good actually and are getting quite a bit of attention. Good.

So that's it. Julius Snow makes a speech.

"Welcome tributes, to this glorious occasion. We welcome you to the Capitol and will obey your every wish. You have already shown you are worthy of having the honour of competing in the second round of the 100th Hunger Games! We honour you courage and your sacrifice. I will be seeing 1 of you up here with me in 3 weeks time. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

They are wheeled inside and I'm sitting there stunned. This parade has been one of the best ever.

* * *

**So what did you all think of the chapter? I thought it was one of my better ones but what do you all think? Remember to review, follow and favourite. Next we will have training!**


	16. Training Part 1

**Let's begin some hardcore training! Hope you enjoy. Remember to follow and review.**

* * *

**Connectus Jones D3**

I'm in my quarters and has told me to come to dinner but I don't see much point. However I don't want her to get annoyed so I take off my uncomfortable wires costume and put on a a white top with brown trousers, I think the material is denim but I'm not too sure. Only the rich wear denim, it's very expensive but they're always wearing this material. They call it jeans. I'm barefoot and walk out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I walk into the dining room and sit down at my seat silently. Sassii greets me and I don't reply. Beetee touches my shoulder which comforts me a little but after seeing the other tributes face to face, I just don't feel up to anything.

However when they bring out platter after plate after board after tray of food, my feelings subside and I'm engrossed in the hoard of food coming my way. I really like the beef on a bed of rice with broccoli and a really tasty sauce. Apparently it's basic child's food in the Capitol but I don't care. It's the best food I've my whole life. Another dish that I love is the divine chocolate puddings. I smother mine in thick white cream. When you dive your spoon into there, chocolate glory comes oozing out.

After the 5 courses, I am absolutely stuffed. I've never been so full in my life. I decide to leave the table before the last 2 desserts come out because if I eat anymore I'm sure that I'll be sick. I stumble into my room and collapse onto the bed. As crawl under the silky soft covers and as soon as my head rests on that divine-feeling pillow, I instantly fall asleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of the usual calm Sassii booming on my door. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Alright!" I scream. For gods sake! Training starts at 10 and it's only 9:55...

9:55! Oh god! I must've overslept! A black costume with the number 3 on the shoulder has been laid out for me. I quickly put it on and tie my hear back into a pony-tail. I run out and into the dining room where everyone is already waiting. Sassii is shoeing me along and is trying to get me out of there. I quickly take a slice of toast and a couple of pieces of bacon. Sassii moves us to a left and presses a button for us.

"Good luck in training Connectus and Electron" she says, and with that the doors slide shut.

The ride isnt very long because we're only on the third floor up. The training centre is deep underground.

We get there and are the last ones there.

Now training can finally begin.

**Danny Draddock D9  
**

Quetz hurries us up the elevator and into our rooms. I am quickly engulfed on my huge bed. The mattress is so comfy and thick. I feel great. Over in the corner of the room is a microphone and a hatch. Above the hatch it says, 'Food'. Hmm. I wonder what this is. I look at a menu next to it and there's everything you can think of on there. I'm feeling quite thirsty so ask for some warm milk. Within a couple of seconds it has arrived. I then order a plate of chocolate chip cookies and spend about 20 minutes dunking those delicious cookies into the warm milk. I get through about 3 cups of milk and a whole plate of cookies. A buzzer goes off and I know it's time for dinner.

Once changed, I stroll into the dining room and sit down in my seat. Melissa is to my right and we start up a conversation about the parade and the other tributes. I was trying to zone out the others but what's the point? I'm going to have to accept the fact sooner or later that we're not being treated like kings and queens here for nothing. It's not just a holiday. In a weeks time I'm going to be fighting against these 23 others, including Melissa. I'm beginning to like her. she's really friendly and I get along well with her. I just hope she feels the same way.

Dinner is amazing. I thought I had seen every food possible in the menu in my room. I guess I was wrong. 3/4 of the food put in front of me I have never seen before in my entire life. I get up and leave after the 7 courses and feel like I'm going to puke all over the floor. I run to my room and jump onto my bed. I am cushioned by the luxurious mattress and fall asleep within a couple of seconds.

* * *

I wake at about 9:30. Training starts at 10 so i have plenty of time. I go into one of the Capitol style showers and have my hair scented with lavender an dried. After I'm out I feel the cleanest I've felt in my whole life.

I put on the black costume with the number 9 printed on the shoulder and walk into the dining room at 9:45. Quetz is saying something about me being late but I don't even care. I have pancakes with maple syrup and bacon. It tastes amazing and I'm ready for training.

Afterwards Melissa and I walk into the lift and go down to training.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short! The next one will be longer! I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	17. Training Part 2

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2  
**

We're in the training centre, all 24 of us. The next 4 days in here aren't training for me, they're assembling the career pack which I will obviously be in. The District 1 boy and girl are brother and sister so will definitely want to be together, they're both pretty good however the girl, who is actually a year younger, is considerably better, maybe even at my level. We'll have Yoko from my district. As for other districts, I'm not too sure. Everyone here is good enough to be a victor on a normal year so technically we could have every single tribute in the pack but that would make no sense. No one from District 7 and above is ever in the career pack and I doubt that will change this year.

I like the look of the District 5 girl, who I think is called Tesla. I watched her games. Every single person went into the middle at the start which was extremely surprising and I think it was the 2nd games ever to have everybody do that. The 1st games to have everybody do that was the first hunger games when no one knew any better and someone won it within 2 hours. She went berserk and took out an alliance of 5 18 year old girls who turned on her. After 6 hours of pure fighting there were 2 left. This kill was dubbed the kill of the games. Tesla slid through the legs of the girl and sliced her groin which made her fall to the floor. She then tried to run away. So Tesla threw a knife which hit her left calf which made the other girl fall to the floor. Tesla then ran to her and dragged her by her hair to the side of the cornucopia. She then devised a horrible death for the girl. To stop the girl from going anywhere she pinned her hands to the ground with knives. Tesla went inside the cornucopia and got 4 wires. She then stretched out the girl on the floor and with the wires pinned her down, like a tent with tent posts, the wires being the string holding the tent up. She pulled the wires taught so the girl could not move at and then sat on her front. The girl by the way was still alive for all of this which took about 2 hours since the groin incident.

Tesla proceeded to get some gunpowder from the cornucopia which is virtually unheard of in the games. One year they had gunpowder and the boy from 3 made a gun and killed everyone with it. The game-makers were executed and it's never been seen again. Anyway, she got gunpowder and poured it all over the helpless girl who was also only 14. She then made a trail of gunpowder leading to a point about 20m away. Tesla then got a match and lit the fuse.

When the other girl realised to doings of Tesla she screamed and wailed and shouted for help until BOOM she was dead.

This is all why Tesla from 5 is the most feared person in the games this year.

I'm a bit annoyed it isn't me, but who cares? I'll kill Tesla right after she's helped the career pack.

Anyway. A game-maker is standing in the centre of the crowd of us telling us the rules about what we should do etc. The same-old same-old rubbish we get told every single day prior to training.

After she's finished I go straight to the spear throwing and wow the game-makers with my awesomeness and hit the bulls-eye 5/5 times. I then do a forward roll and throw at an avox in the corner. It hits her in the neck and she falls to the floor spurting and coughing up thick red blood. The game-makers are besides themselves and a hysterically laughing and clapping.

Forget that Tesla bitch, I'm their favourites now. I've also intimidated the other tributes, including my fellow careers, I've definitely earnt my place in the career pack.

We then go to hand to hand and I kill a trainer by accident! Oops! But it's just so fun and the game-makers are having a great time watching me.

We go to lunch and I sit with Yoko, Krystal and Leo Karr. We invite Tesla over but she says no. She's just sitting on her own in the corner, not eating a thing.

The tributes from the less affluent districts are stuffing themselves with whatever they can find. Ugh, peasants. I just want to jump on them and strangle them or get a spear and throw it into those stupid people's necks and make them collapse to the ground chocking and spurting out thick red blood. The thought that I will be able to do that in a few days comforts me and I'm able to restrain myself.

The girl from 7 catches my eye. How could a 12 year old survive the first round. It's utterly preposterous. I mean, it's just taking the piss right? If she actually wanted to give her district a chance then she should have let that 18 year old in the final 2 of her first round slice her head right off. That 18 year old would have had a chance at winning. I mean she would never have won of course because that is going to be me. I'm going to give that tiny bitch the death she deserves.

Why am I getting so angry? A victor should never get angry I tell myself.

Lunch finishes and we go back to training.

I kill a trainer, 3 avoxes and injure another trainer.

That bitch District 3 girl humiliated me in front of everybody in the room. I'm going to kill that stupid little whore. I'm going to slice her ears off first, then cut her fingers and toes off one by one. I'm next going to pull all her hair out and shove down her throat. While she's choking to death on her own hair, I'm going to set her on fire. That bitch.

**Connectus Jones D3**

I'm here. The 14 year old. The 3rd youngest here. The one who shouldn't have won her games. Yep that's me. The one that doesn't deserve to be here. Yep cool, can I go now? No. I can't. Within a week my face will be stone cold lying face-down on some sand or some grass or a rock or any kind of surface. There won't be any blood flowing through it because it'll all be in a pool around my body. My heart will have stopped and I will have joined the other 575 dead children that will be dead by the end of this wretched 'entertainment'.

The trainer finishes and sets us out to train. Thank god we can't fight in here. Thank god because otherwise I'd be instantly dead, however in a week I'll be dead anyway so what's the point?

Shut up! You promised you dad you would try and win. You're never going to win at the rate you're going.

I get to the fire-making section and learn how to make a fire. It's not a very good one but it'll do when I'm freezing to death in the arena. _If _I get it past the bloodbath that is. The trainer seems to like me and as I'm not going to try and go anywhere near the fighting today I have another session with him. He shows me which sorts wood make which sorts of fires so dry wood for a fast burning, wet wood for a cooler slower fire and green wood for if smoke is needed for diversions etc. At the end of the second hour with them I can successfully create a fire, once I have all the materials, in a matter of minutes. I'm pretty pleased with myself and decide to go to the tree climbing area.

In District 3 I haven't found much use for climbing trees, there's also barely and trees about anyway so even more of a reason to not learn. However in the games, scaling a tree can save your life so I need to learn. When I'm there I see Lucy Sycamore who is the 12 year old from District 7. I watched her games because I was so intrigued at to how she won and she was ridiculously good. I'm sure she even has a chance at winning this whole thing which would be absolutely phenomenal. I mean, I'd be dead, but still amazing. She'd be the 2nd 12 year old to ever win the games. The first one was the 52nd when there was a mass suicide of the other tributes which made her win so if she wins this year it would be the first legitimate year of a 12 year old winning and my god would it be a great year for a 12 year old to win. 13 year olds have won before, but no 12 year olds.

The trainer is friendly and very helpful. He straps on some harnesses around my waist and through my thin bony legs. The trainer wants to see where I am up to at the moment with my abiltiy so I have a go without his help.

Right, so, left then right. Okay, can't be that hard.

I glance to my right and see Lucy scale up a 5m artificial tree in a matter of seconds, almost like she's running up it. I gulp and know that if she's chasing me, I'm more than dead.

I turn my right foot outwards and plant it on a lump on the tree and push my body weight upwards into the air. I then reach up and grasp hold of two lumps above me with my hands to stabalise me and push myself upwards with my right leg. I have no where to put my left leg so am just stuck there, a foot of the ground.

The trainer taps my back and I come down defeated, by a tree.

He gives me a few tips about how to find places to put my hands and feet and about the best ways to push yourself upwards. He goes on for about half and hour and by the end of the 2 hours that I spend with him, I can climb a 5m tree in about 30 seconds, which I am very very proud of.

I leave and as I'm about to go to the berries section, someone grabs my arm.

The hand is small and fragile and I can only think of one person like that. That person is Lucy.

I turn around and see her looking up at me. She smiles and beckons me down to her.

She whispers in my ear that she wants to make an alliance with me.

An alliance? I wasn't thinking that much about alliances to be honest but it seems good to me. I mean, I will need help to get the the later stages of the games if I will ever stand a chance of winning this thing and going back home. The thought of home brings along a longing feeling in my abdomen but I quickly snap out of it when they bell rings for lunch.

I go in and decide to sit with Lucy, my ally. Yes. She's my ally. We're going to do this, me and her. In the back of our minds we both know that one of us will have to die but we don't mention it. District 1 and 2 always have an alliance so why can't the rest of us?

Lunch is finished. I didn't eat much; just a brown roll with butter, and pear and pack of raisins. I don't want to eat too much in training.

I leave Lucy to her own training and go to the machetes. They were my best bet in the first round, and I'm not budging away.

I'm just getting to grips with the machete and it's weight, the girl from 2, Iris, slices the head of a trainer which makes everybody in the enormous grey room stop and stare at her. She merely says, "What?" in a sarky tone and carries on with the next unfortunate trainer, who like his predecessor is sliced at by this maniac, thankfully it doesn't kill him instantly and he is taken away on a stretcher groaning.

She turns to me and looks into my eyes, "I'm going to do that to all of you you know."

I can't help myself and just blurt out, "Not if I do it to you first!"

This makes the whole room burst into laughter which makes me go red and keep my head down.

Iris comes at me with her arms outstretched and tries to strangle me. The peacekeepers surround her and knock her out with a baton.

That really startles me and I stagger back in surprise.

She's taken away on a stretcher and slowly, the room bursts into life again like nothing every happened.

I finish the machete training and can now fight very well with it but not to my full capabilities because this thought keeps coming back to me. I know I should be thinking entirely about my training but the thought is just intense, rich and fresh in my mind.

I've just been made an enemy of the toughest tribute the games has every faced. I gulp and ask to leave early.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we have one more training chapter. Remember to follow and review!  
**


	18. Training Part 3

**So this is the chapter of the private training sessions and the scores. Also, there hasn't been a Katniss POV for a while now, there will be one here but it won't be very long because it's hard to do the trainer. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2  
**

Today we have our private training sessions which I am really excited about. I have already shown the game-makers what I can do but this will be just to refresh me in their mind, for if their mind has wandered over to the other tributes when they should only be thinking about me; the future victor.

The District 1 tributes have already gone in and Yoko has just left.

I'm next.

Inside I'm actually a bit worried about it. What if they give me a low score? What if with the low score I'm not allowed into the career pack because I need to get into there. I'm the best fighter here but I don't have a cat in hells chance of winning if I don't get into there. I'm terrible at survival.

I brush the thought away. I can't afford to think like that. I have to do well.

It won't matter too much however if I don't do well. I already showed the gamemakers I'm good enough.

However the standard is so high this year. I really don't know at the moment.

Yoko has clearly just wowed the gamemakers as I hear a cheer from them. g

A robotic voice says my name and my district through a small speaker in the corner and it is now my turn.

I stand, tuck in my top, check my shoelaces are done up and walk to the door.

My heart is racing. I never ever thought I would be this nervous. But here I am, on the verge of collapsing.

I walk from the far side of the training room and stand in front of them.

"Iris Hound, District 2." I say loud and clear. They gesture for me to start and I go to the spear throwing station.

After about a minute of feeling the weight of it I lunge forward and throw it at the target. I get right on the bulls-eye. I smile and glance over at the game-makers. They're all watching. Good. I proceed to do a forward roll and throw the spear again, this time it severs a rope that is hanging from the ceiling on the other side of the room used for climbing.

I think I have shown I can use a spear so i go to the hand-to-hand area and pick up a sword. It's quite short and I grasp my fingers round it. I swing it around a bit to get the feel of it and now I'm ready. They haven't let any trainers be on the ground for this part because they know how deadly I am so there are only dummies. I battle with the dummies for about 10 minutes until I feel I have done enough.

They also think I have done enough and ask me to leave.

OK. I think i have done alright. Could've done a bit better on the hand-to-hand but I feel alright with my performance in there. I just hope I have done enough.

**Connectus Jones D3**

It's time to go in. The electronic voice has just said my name and it's time. Time to face the game-makers. But this time I'm alone.

I'm actually surprisingly calm and I'll just take it as it goes. I'll be fine.

I go over in my head what I'm going to do. Right, so the machetes over at the hand-to-hand combat are my priority. Then I'll go to the tree-climbing, after that I'll make a fire and then if I have time I'll show them my performance over at the berries section.

I walk up to their stand and call out my name, "Connectus Jones, District 3." They look a bit bored. But maybe they always look bored. I don't really know. Maybe Electron didn't do well. Maybe they just don't like District 3. Maybe that's why they look bored and won't like me.

Calm down Connectus I tell myself. My calm demeanour has gone away. My heart feels like it's about to beat out my chest and I can't think straight.

I go to the hand-to-hand area to make it look like I'm actually doing something.

As I walk, I slow down my breathing and try to steady my vision. When I get there I have calmed down and I'm ready to go. I slide the handle of the machete between my small nimble fingers and feel the weight of it. I swing it around a bit and fight with some dummies. I slice the head off 2 and stab away at some more. After a couple of minutes I feel I am done because I still have 3 more stations to get to.

I go to the tree climbing section and tell the instructor there I don't want a harness. I want to show them that I can do it without one. It's a lot harder than I remember. Maybe because there's no harness to hold me up. I get about 3 metres up and miss-step and fall down to the ground with a loud thud. It really hurts.

I better not try again. I glance over at them and they're not even looking at me. Damn! I've lost their focus. Now my score will be terrible! I can't give up though.

I go to the fire-making station and create quite a large fire in about 10 minutes and I'm very proud of myself.

I just get to the berries sessions when they call me over.

A tall one with a wacky hair style and beard says, "We have seen all we need Connectus, thank you very much."

I just hope I have shown them all they need. I hope me not doing to berries section was enough.

**Danny Draddock D9**

The District 8 tributes have gone in and it's my turn now.

My name is called through a speaker.

As I'm about to leave, Melissa, my district partner, catches my hand. I turn around.

"Good Luck," she says. She looks a bit sad for some reason. Maybe she thinks she doesn't have anything to show them. But she does, she's great.

"And may the odds be ever in your favour," I reply. This makes her laugh and she lets go of my hand.

I like her. I hope she likes me back.

I try to look confident in there. Strolling in like it's no big thing. It _is _a big thing. They're deciding my training score and if it's low then now sponsor will want me and I'm as good as dead.

I stand up straight in front of them. None of them are looking at me at all. They're all just talking and laughing and eating. Harriet said to get their attention I needed to say my name and district so here goes.

"Danny Draddock, District 9."

It came out as just a whisper and I have to cough and get myself to say it again.

"Danny Draddock, District 9."

"Ah yes, begin Danny" one of them says. Thank god they heard me this time. At the rate I was going I would just be standing there saying my name for 20 minutes!

I go over to the axe/knife-throwing section and throw a few axes and knives at the targets.

I get a one in the legs and a couple in the the thighs of the dummies.

Most of the game-makers have stopped looking at me and are chatting among themselves. A few are looking at me and encouraging me with their facial and hand gestures. I throw a knife and it lands straight in the chest which would be enough to kill somebody. I laugh and it is loud enough for the rest of the game-makers to turn back around.

Yes! I've attracted their much needed attention away from what ever fancy Capitol food that they're eating and back to me. Good.

I throw an axe at a weird angle and just as I'm about to dismiss it as a failure, it slices the head of the dummy right off.

A huge smile grows across my face. I'm doing better here than in the group training! That's really good. I need to be my best here.

After a few more throws, I feel it is enough.

I go to the berries section. I didn't do this in training but from foraging around the district during the night for some more food I know which ones to eat and which ones to not. I get 100% on it and I'm overjoyed.

"Thank you Danny, we have seen enough," the same one as before tells me.

I'm really pleased with myself and hope I get a good score.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

Lea and Blake went to their private sessions earlier. I'm in the lounge with Thomas. We're watching over past games to get some more tips for them. We're slouched together quite close on the sofa because the heating broke in our part. We said it was OK and we didn't have to move to the Capitol attendants much to Effie's protests.

We're watching a past games and it's quite a boring one as they go. It was the 14th Hunger Games and they were showing the highlights on TV, there was nothing else to watch and Thomas and I feel it's time to bring another tribute home after 10 years of me teaching Thomas the tricks of the trade so to speak. I think the game-makers all got executed that year because it was so dull. It was in a jungle, just like the jungle for the 3rd Quarter Quell, that amazing clock arena.

For the 3rd Quarter Quell, anybody could go in, right from a mere 5 years old to the grand old age of 90. The reapings must have been rigged because Haymitch and I got stuck with an 8 year old and a 72 year old. Both died in the bloodbath of course. The winner was a 34 year old woman from District 5. She had killed 16 out of the 23 others in there, a still-standing record, including our 8 year old girl. She was so depressed about killing people that she killed herself after a couple of years. A lot of victors have done that. The Capitol made it look like a 'tragic accident' but everybody in the districts knows why she did it.

When we finish watching the games Blake comes in.

"How'd it go Blake?" Thomas asks.

"Hm, OK. I got 100% on the berries, scaled the tree quickly enough, my knife throwing wasn't really up to scratch but I was never any good at that anyway. I tied a few knots, threw some weights around and they told me they had seen enough."

"That's really good!" I exclaim. I know it's a ridiculously good year for tributes but I really think he's within a chance of getting a good score. He should get at least a 6.

Blake comes and sits with us and we continue watching this 15 year old girl from 8 called Rachel struggle through the arena. We don't get to the end because Lea runs in crying like there's no tomorrow but Rachel clearly wins.

Lea's training must have gone badly and I quietly creep into her room so not to disturb her.

She's on the bed in tears and I lie down next to her, on the silky smooth yellow duvet and stroke her hair.

"Sssh" I tell her, "Everything will be OK. I thought I did badly in training and I got an 11 Lea."

"Really?" she manages to break through the sobbing.

"Yes, really," and I smile.

She smiles back and laughs a little. "Well it didn't go too badly," her tears receding, "I fell off the tree and only got 2 arrows on the target but I got 100% on the berries and made a fire."

"That's good, that's good" I tell her.

It's not.

She'll get a 5 tops and you need at least a 7 to attract any attention from sponsors. I just dearly hope that Blake gets at least a 7.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it. This was probably my favourite chapter to write. I loved it. I don't know why. I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it. Next we will have the training scores with reactions.**


	19. Scores

**So this is the training score chapter. What will our tributes get? Who are the Capitol rooting for? Who will the sponsors go for? Read on to find out! There are all characters in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2  
**

In a few minutes the training scores will come up. I'm so excited. Not only for my own but for the first time in my life, I am actually thinking of others. Who is good enough to become part of our pack?

Suddenly the television shoots us and I look over at Brutus. He smiles at me and points to the screen. Caesar Flickerman in there and he has something to say before the tributes come up.

"As you know, every tribute, if they were reaped on a normal year, would have the potential to win the games. However, since this is not a normal year the ability to get a good score has become a lot harder. What would get you a 10 on a normal year, this year it will only get yo a 7 or 8. This heightens the pressure on the tributes but will ensure we have an even set of scores so we can really start to compare the good from the well, not so good." He smiles after he says that because he knows in his heart that everybody here is really good. No one is bad. "I hope this will be the best games ever!"

OK then. So maybe I won't get my score?

It starts and my heart is racing so fast that I feel it will just burst out of my chest and writhe around on the floor a while, while my body lies their motionless. Maybe that's what will happen to me in the arena if I don't get a good score then I won't join the pack, and if I don't join the pack then I'm as good as dead.

OK here goes.

"So first, District 1," Caesar announces, "Leo Karr, with a score of... 8." OK, he'll be in the pack, so even if Krystal doesn't get the score of 8 to get in, she'll still be in. Leo won't give her up. "Krystal Karr, with a score of... 7." Just as I expected. She'll probably be gutted right now. A 7 from District 1 is practically unheard of!

"Now for District 2."

I gulp.

"Yoko Suki, with a score of... 9." I look over at Yoko and he's smiling. Good. He should be. On a year like this year, a 9 is amazing. Brutus is patting him on the back but we're not celebrating. Yet.

"Iris Hound, with a score of... 11." Oh my god!

"YES!" I scream and jump up into the air. Brutus and Enorbaria pounce on me with congratulations and applause. Yoko doesn't look at all pleased.

We sit back down when Caesar announces District 3 but I don't think I hear a thing because I'm just so overwhelmed with my score.

**Connectus Jones D3  
**

I feel a bit sick actually. Iris Hound, the girl who said she was going to brutally murder me just got an 11. Oh my god, whatever score I get now, when I'm in there I'm 100% dead. She'll come straight for me.

"Now for District 3," Caesar says, "Electron Yipps, with a score of 5." Electron's face drops and I can see that everyone in the room is disappointed. I dread to think what they'll think of my score.

"Connectus Jones, with a score of... 8." What? What do you mean? I did terribly in training. What's happening? I just got an 8! I might even get sponsors! A huge smile dances across my lit up face. I turn to Beetee who smiles and offers me a hug. I accept and I bury myself in his fragile arms. "Nice one Connectus, I knew you could do it," I release him and look over to Electron.

Only he's not there. I glance over the sofa and he's storming out of the room. What a moody idiot. Just because he was beaten by a 14 year old. A 14 year old! I beat the District 1 girl too, this is a great feeling.

District 4 get a 6 and a 3 for their boy and girl.

5 get a 4 from the boy and an 11 from that terrifying Tesla girl.

6 get an abysmal 2 and 4.

**Danny Draddock D9**

The scores so far have been pretty average.

The 18 year old from 7 gets a 5 which is fair. I saw he didn't do very well in training. But the most surprising thing is, Lucy Sycamore, the 12 year old, pulls a 10! Caesar says that it is highest score a 12 year old has every achieved beating the 8 from some boy in the 40th games.

The 13 year old from 8 gets a 7 which she must be chuffed about. Her partner gets a 6 and seeing as he is 17 years old, I doubt he is very chuffed at all.

Now for us.

I grasp hold of the nearest thing to me, which happens to be Melissa's hand. I let go quickly but she reaches for my hand to come back. I look over to her and she blushes. I don't really know what's happening between us at the moment but I know that is not the most important thing in my mind right now.

"So now for District 9. Danny Draddock, with a score of... 11."

Wow, that's amazing, I'm joint first! I look over at Melissa and before I know it, she's kissing me. I mean like, properly kissing me. We do it for a few seconds and she looks around. "What?" she asks us all staring at her, "I've wanted to do it for a while." She giggles.

"And I've wanted to do it myself for a while too," I say. I do like her. I like her a lot. Maybe we can use this romance to our advantage in the arena.

"Melissa Benoist, with a score of... 10."

She screams out in joy and jumps into the air. She must be happy. It's practically unheard of District 9 getting the best scores.

**Katniss Everdeen**

All the scores have been pretty mixed. Some up high, some right down below. District 9 have done the best so far which is surprising.

Lea and Blake look too nervous. They need to lighten up a bit, however I was like that when I was about to go into the arena, so I let them off.

District 10 get a 4 and a 7.

11 get 6 and 3. Now us.

I glance over at the rest of us and everyone's faces are glued to the screen.

"And last but certainly not least, we have District 12. Blake Jenner, with a score of.. 9."

Good! Great even. That'll surely attract sponsors.

Blake looks pleased enough with himself.

"Lea Berry, with a score of... 4." Not good. Not good at all.

Everyone's faces drop and we're all silent. We all know that 4 is a terrible score. Effie is the one to break the silence and rudely says, "We'll just turn our attention to Blake, at least he has a chance of surviving."

Right. That's it. I've had enough of Effie and her rudeness. I mean she's just so blunt it's horrible.

"You stupid cow!" I shout in her face.

"Sorry Katniss, I didn't quite catch what you said," clearly startled by my blatant insult.

"Yeah you heard me, you stupid cow." I slap her right across the face. She looks agitated and screams up to the ceiling, pulling off her wig, leaving brown hair underneath and storms out of the room in a mixture of rage, hatred and sadness.

I look around. Right. Too far. Way way too far. Thomas stands us and says, "It's about time too, she was annoying me so much!"

Cinna and Portia have a look of disgust on their faces until I see a wink from Cinna. Blake and Lea can't really say much as Effie is trying to help them stay alive.

I sit back down and we turn back on the TV. The scores were average. Blake was great with his 9. But the real problem is, what are we going to do about this 4 from Lea. It's terrible. My tribute last year got a 4 and got to the 4th day which was pretty good, only to be killed by the career pack. Maybe Lea can do it. She's already shown that she's a survivor.

* * *

**Right I hope you liked this chapter. Here is the list of the tributes with their scores!**

D1 Male - Leo Karr, 18 - 8

D1 Female - Krystal Karr, 17 - 7

**.  
**

D2 Male - Yoko Suki, 18 - 9 **  
**

**D2 Female - Iris Hound, 18 - 11  
**

**.  
**

D3 Male - Electron Yipps, 18 - 5 **  
**

**D3 Female - Connectus Jones, 14 - 8  
**

**.  
**

D4 Male - Henry Tring, 17 - 6

D4 Female - Trina Trout, 16 - 4

**.  
**

D5 Male - Zachary Dandi, 17 - 4

D5 Female - Tesla Kiki, 18 - 11

**.  
**

D6 Male - Oliver Emerson, 15 - 2

D6 Female - Violet Anderson, 18 - 4

.

D7 Male - Richard Oak, 18 - 5

D7 Female - Lucy Sycamore, 12 - 10

.

D8 Male - Jimmy Richards, 17 - 4

D8 Female - Nicola Velvet, 13 - 7

.

**D9 Male - Danny Draddock, 16 - 11  
**

D9 Female - Melissa Benoist, 17 - 10**  
**

**.  
**

D10 Male - Rick Williamson, 18 - 4

D10 Female - Emma Gammon, 17 - 7

.

D11 Male - Tymon Magoobi, 18 - 6 _

D11 Female - Simone Caracas, 16 - 3

**.  
**

.

**D12 Male - Blake Jenner, 18 - 9  
**

**D12 Female - Lea Berry, 15 - 4  
**

* * *

**Right so remember to follow and review. Constructive criticism is always accepted! Next up we have the interviews!  
**


	20. Interviews

**So this is the interviews chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2  
**

My stylist has put me in a gorgeous dark red dress, the colour of blood. It is inlaid is tiny black crystals and is mesmerizing to look at. I'm so pleased with what he has done to me. Along with my score and a great interview, the sponsors will be flocking to me like the birds do back home when you throw them bread, only they're the birds, and I'm the bread.

We're readying ourselves to go out and the stylists have just been told to leave and take their seats. Mine just nodded to me and smiled. She knows I'm going to be amazing.

Since my score I've really felt my mood change from that horrible dark bitch I was back home. Maybe I won't give Connectus from 3 the horrible death that I promised her. Maybe just a quick one. Wow, what a nice person I am!

Suddenly the Capitol anthem starts blaring out and I can barely hear my heart beat. The door in front slides open and in single file, all 24 of us walk out into the screaming mass of Capitol people.

I keep my head held high and carefully sit myself down on a comfy chair in front of a table with a big '2' marked on it.

The music dies down until I can finally hear my heartbeat.

Caesar materialises onto stage in a puff of smoke and the audience go wild in excitement. This year he has gone for the bright red look.

He introduces himself and does his trademark chit-chat before every show.

He invites on the first tribute, Krystal.

She's wearing a very revealing dress. It's bright pink and very short, I think I can see the top of her hip from here. It's very tight around her waist and her hair is made to look like she's just got out of bed. If she wins this games, she'll be doing that for Capitol people a lot. I've never seen them go for the slutty look so much, I mean ever. She sits down with her legs wide open and the cameras shoot up there, only to be disappointed by a screen covering herself. Well, at least she's got a fraction of dignity. She msut be trying to make up for her shamble of a score.

She spends most of her interview posing to the cameras and crawling all over the seat like some sort of animal. She ends her interview by giving Caesar a lap-dance of sort which everyone can see is a weird experience for him.

Leo, her brother is extremely forgettable and goes down the clichéd 'I've been preparing for this a long time and I'm ready to go.'

Yoko is annoyingly good and makes the crowd laugh so much

Now it's time for me.

I'm invited up and I can see the camera's flashing in my face. I'm joint top of the scores. I _know _I'm the best of the best, and they know too.

I sit down and shake Caesar's hand.

"So Iris, we all loved your first round, want to tell us about it?"

"Well I just wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible, I mean this games is the real challenge, that was just a walk in the park for me."

"Very good Iris" he replies.

The next dew questions are just some mild chit-chat until the last question he asks.

"Just one question before you allotted time is up," he says quickly but with precision," it's obvious you know how to kill, got any idea who you're going to kill first."

I think about this one before answering and know exactly what to do.

**Connectus Jones D3**

Iris point her hand straight at me. Straight into my face and says, "Her, that bitch from District 3."

No one has ever said something like that before. I guess there's a first for anything.

I feel tears welling in my eyes but have to mentally slap myself in the face. I can't show fear, not here, not now, not ever.

The crowd is full of hushed whispers, but all I can hear is that she'll win against me. Nice to know the crowd are on my side.

Iris goes and sits down and Electron goes up.

I don't really listen to his interview. I'm thinking about how I'm going to respond to what Iris said because Caesar is bound to ask me.

I'm still in mid thought when a hear a buzzer sound and I know it's now time to go up.

I stand and smile to the audience.

What angle am I going for? i didn't think about that?

I think, sweet and bubbly. I don't really know but it's the first thing that comes into my head.

I begin to skip and shake Caesar's hand a bit too vigirously.

I sit down with a straight back staring at him intently. I think the sweet and bubbly is coming off a bit crazy and retarded so I decide to tone it down a bit.

"So Connectus, you're one of the youngest here, doesn't that phase you?"

I think a bit before answering because I can't show fear. "Well, I'm here for a reason right? I won the first round, which means that I'm good enough to be here. I also got higher than over half of the other people, so no it doesn't really phase me that much," I say confidently.

"Very good Connectus, I love your confidence, it really shines through."

"Thanks very much Caesar, I love your hair this year, red is my favourite colour you know."

"Because it's the colour of blood, and this games I am going to make blood flow, especially from Iris."

OOPS! I wasn't meant to say that, it just came out! The audience is laughing so hard.

I look over at Iris and she's glaring at me with a look of pure hatred. Oh well I might as well carry it on, the audience love it. I finish it off by saying, "2 can play at that game Iris you stupid cow!"

The audience just go crazy for me. Screaming out my name and chanting that Iris will die. I frantically search for Beetee in the audience and he is laughing and gives me a thumbs up. That's when I know I'm doing it right.

Caesar and I finish with some idle chit chat and then we're done. I go and sit down and I know, deep in my heart, that I have signed my own death sentence. However I don't come across that way. My sweet and bubbly personna has got to complete pulp.

**Danny Draddock D9**

The interviews have gone down great so far. The good ones have been Connectus from 3 and Tesla form 5 so far. Now it's my turn. I hope I can pull this off. I sit down opposite Caesar.

"So Danny, what do you have to say about your score, it was extemely surprising."

"Well there's going to be plenty more surprises in the arena I can tell you that Caesar."

He laughs and pats my back.

"Well I can see you're quite a killer, what motivates you?"

There's nothing like getting a bit of sympathy to get sponsors, "My motivation, well, back home my mother is dying and the only way she will survive is if I win and get her Capitol medecine. If I don't win, and die, she won't get the medecine she needs and will almost certainly die."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Danny, my condolences to you at this hard time for you," you can see on his face that he is truly touched by this and the whole audience has gone silent. He wait a couple of seconds that feel a lot longer before continuing. "Do you think that this might affect your performance in the arena in a negative way?"

"Oh no Caesar," I swiftly reply,"I'm still going to let the blood flow."

This goes down well and then the buzzer goes off. Caesar thanks me and I go back to my seat.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

Overall the interviews have gone OK. There's only been 4 memerable people; Connectus from 3, Telsa from 5, Danny from 9 and Melissa from 9. Danny should win this whole thing. He's got the audience's side and he's already shown that he can kill with his first round and 11 in training.

Lea and Blake were ridiculously forgettful. I told them they did well but they did terribly.

The confession of love from Melissa from 9 to Danny also from 9 ent down a treat. Danny shouted that he felt the same way and got a whack from a peacekeeper becaus ehis time was over which put the audicence into hysterics. They're the new 'star crossed lovers' except now they're District 9. I'm not feeling too well about my tributes for tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter, makes sure to review!**


	21. Round 2

**Now we're going to have some actual fighting! I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Oh and read the stories written by tessa0710 she's a really talented writer and her stories are great fun to read! :)  
**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2**

I've already said goodbye to my stylist, I don't think I even knew her name. She didn't really talk much. Oh well.

I'm in my tube to go up to he arena where I will meet and kill 23 others and be crowned the victor.

I start to rise and a huge smile makes it's way across my face so intimidate the others.

But I don't rise into a huge arena.

I rise into long glass corridor. To my left is Connectus, that District 3 bitch. However we're split apart by a huge sheet or glass.

This corridor is about 3 metres wide and at the end I see someone else, about 100m away on another pedestal. I squint and see that it's Telsa Kiki from 5. That crazy psycho girl.

This happens 3 corridors to my right too with Yoko and that black D11 boy in another corridor.

I look around and count that there are 8 corridors and 2 tributes in each one at each end.

Claudius' voice enters the area, "Now tributes, we have a big twist and the tributes with the lowest 8 scores have been given a veto to the next round. You remaining 16 will fight it out in 8 head to heads for the remaining 8 places in the next round. It _will _be to the death if you haven't already realised. The first to go will be Leo and Lucy, then Krystal and Electron and so on until we get to the other end. Once a tribute has died, a gong will sound and the next 2 tributes along will be released from their pedestals. If you step off your pedestal early, you will be blown to smithereens and your opponent will take the place in the next round. Good Luck... oh wait almost forgot."

A stake rises from the ground in the centre of every corridor, what I'm guessing to be the 50m spot. On the stake is a knife.

"We have provided 1 knife per pair of tributes, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Right so in 20 seconds Leo and Lucy will be let go. I'm secretly rooting for Lucy so to get Leo out of the way. Even though she got a 10 in training, 2 points higher than Leo, he's bigger _and_ stronger and could easily strangle her. However she is as fast as lightening and will get the knife first for sure.

The gong sounds and they are let go. They both run full pelt at the knife. Lucy gets there a fraction of a second quicker and picks up the knife. She flips it in her hand like this is a game. She looks relaxed. She suddenly throws the knife and it lands right between his eyes and he falls to the floor. The cannon sounds and Krystal against Electron starts.

It's even more short-lived than the first one and within about 10 seconds Electron is on the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood after having his abdomen ripped open for the whole country to see.

Now it's Yoko's turn.

While he's running I see that Lucy and Krystal aren't being allowed to leave and that they have to watch the remaining fights.

Yoko gets there first but drops the knife by accident. Tymon charges into him and knocks him to the ground taking the wind out of him. They scramble around for a couple of minutes, all hurting each other. They must have have broken a couple or ribs each by the time Yoko grabs the knife and impales Tymon's side making him fall to the floor screaming.

Yoko then, knowing he needs to put on a good show, jumps on him a sits on his front. He takes out the knife from Tymon's side and slices off his fingers one by one. His screams are piercing and horrible. He then slices off each of his toes and finishes it off by chopping off his nose.

Yoko gets bored and walks away to sleep in the corner.

About 3 minutes later Tymon dies from loss of blood.

Now it's me.

The cannon goes off and before it's even over firing I'm off the pedestal running. I see Telsa running too. I get there first and throw the knife straight at her. It hits her groin and he stops screaming in pain. She's hurt but has also got the knife. I gulp and mentally punch myself for my stupidity.

It now turns into a throwing way. She throws it at me, I throw it back and it goes on forever.

After about 15 throws each way her throw slices a huge gash in my arm making the blood flow heavily. Thank god it' my right arm and not my throwing arm.

I take out the knife and throw it at Tesla. It hits he neck and send blood gushing down her front.

She tries to throw again but only manages a couple of metres. I run the the knife, pick it up while at full speed and as I run past her I slice her face and she falls to the ground. The cannon goes off and I've won.

I go over to Yoko and hi-five him through the glass.

I look over at my arm and the flow has become like a waterfall. To my right, where Tesla came off her pedestal, a door opened that I didn't know was there and medics run to me. They put some cotton wool that smells quite nice over my nose and I fall to sleep.

**Connectus Jones D3**

I see Iris charge past Telsa opening a huge gash in her face. A few weeks ago, before I was reaped, I would probably have been sick at the site but now it's all the same, I don't really care anymore.

The cannon goes off and infront of me I see an enormous explosion. The smoke goes away and I see the remains of a body that has just been blown up. The glass surrounding it has been splattered with blood. I think Blake went off too early and got killed. Great! I jump into the air in triumph. Except no cannon went off and the tributes to my left aren't going yet. It's all a bit confusing really.

I jog up to the stake and take the knife out of it with a big pull. I jog a bit further and am repulsed by the sight.

Blake is still alive but is burned hugely and I think he's trying to tell me to end his life.

I'm about 5m away and I go a bit closer.

I get about half a metre away and reach my arms out. I slit his throat with one swift movement.

The cannon goes off and I puke all over my legs.

Ugh, that was the most disgusting thing ever. When I finish puking out my breakfast and last night's dinner I look to my left. Henry Tring from 4 has already won and so has Nicola Velvet, the 13 year old from 8 against the girl from 10.

There's one left and it'll surely be the most bloody yet.

**Danny Draddock D9**

It's time now. Apart from Melissa and I there are 7 alive and 7 dead. Nicola is just doing the finishing touches to Emma's distorted body when the cannon goes off.

I sprint and sprint and sprint and get there a couple of seconds before Melissa. I take the knife out of the stake and arm myself.

"Want to give your life for your loved one?" She sniggers.

"I could say the same about you."

"I'm breaking up with you by the way," she informs me as if I didn't already know.

She runs at me and throws her whole body at me in a tackle. I fall to the floor and drop the knife. However when she ran at me I managed to take a slice at her chest and there's a big cut there, oozing red hot blood out over her breasts.

She screams at me and bites my neck with her teeth. I feel myself bleed and punch her in the nose. This sends her into a frenzy and she starts pulling my hair and biting me and scratching me. I bring my leg up and kick her in the face with my boot. This sends her tumbling back and onto the floor. I get the knife but just as I lean down to get it she lunges at me again. But this time I'm ready and turn around just in time. I still go onto the floor but this time I'm on my front.

I elbow her in the face and with my other hand grab in and throw it to the ground. She curses and screams at me.

Suddenly she gets herself on top of me again. This time in a better position and lurches her hand around my neck. She's trying to strangle me.

I try to breathe in but find my breath is blocked by her arms, suffocating my body's air supply. I see my hands go white and my body is ringing for air.

The knife is to my left and I pick it up.

I stab in into her right arm and she lets go.

I gasp for air and get back to my feet. She screams and throws herself at me agains but this time with a knife. I dodge and she falls the the floor on her front.

I then jump with my feet down onto her back with all my weight.

I hear a crunch as mu feet hit the arch of her back and she lets out a weak groan. I turn her over and she's paralysed or something. I must have broken he back. I take the knife out of her hand and slit her throat, staring into those terrified eyes until they close and she falls into the never ending sleep along with the other 560 children.

"Congratulations to the remaining 8! You have made it to the final round of the 100th Hunger Games. We will now let you rest and it will begin in 4 days."

I've done it. One step closer to home.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

I did not like that at all. The Capitol citizens loved the whole 2 hour show where 8 children died bloody deaths. It's the not the other children's faults though, they were just protecting themselves.

Blake is dead too and Thomas and I are left with Lea who will almost definitely die in the initial bloodbath, probably to that cocky Iris from 2.

The final battle was the worst between the 2 from 9. Was it only yesterday when they confessed their love for each other? It feels like years ago. He killed her by paralysing her then slitting her throat which sprayed blood all over the surrounding area.

There's 16 left and I have 1 tribute. 16 left out of 576.

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. The 3 we are following are all still alive! But remember, they can't all win.**

**The tributes left are:  
**

Krystal Karr District 1

Yoko Suki District 2

**Iris Hound District 2**

**Connectus Jones District 3**

Henry Tring District 4

Trina Trout District 4

Zachary Dandi District 5

Oliver Emerson District 6

Violet Anderson District 6

Lucy Sycamore District 7

Jimmy Richards District 8

Nicola Velvet D8

**Danny Draddock D9**

Rick Williamson District 10

Simone Caracas District 11

**Lea Berry of District 12  
**

**Review and follow! All constructive criticism is taken into account.  
**


	22. Holes

**So this chapter_ WILL _be the first day of the games! I hope you like the arena**

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen D12  
**

This is the second time this week that Caesar has told us we will get to see the arena. I hope there isn't another round or Lea is definitely dead.

"Welcome everyone, now we will see the actual arena!"

A huge screen turns on behind him and shows the arena.

The cornucopia is in a huge cavern with the sky up above and vertical walls all around leading up 100m to the top- virtually unclimbable. Around the shiny gold cornucopia are all the supplies as usual and it's grassy. In front of all the pedestals is a hole, about a metre in diameter. Caesar says that each tribute will be told before that they can jump down it and away from the bloodbath. I hope that Lea does that.

The camera follows a path down one of the holes and when someone jumps down it, it closes up, so only 1 person at a time can go down therefore splitting everybody up. This is the only way to get into the space below. There is a way up, but you have to go to the very bottom of a cave network going down miles before you can find a flight of stone steps to get up to the top.

The cave network is enormous and spans for miles in each direction, including downwards. There are enormous caverns each with different climates; one has a forest in it, one has a tropical climate which once a day has a 20m tsunami, one is a freezing cold wasteland and another is a sort of treat land, full of every supply you could ever want however it is crawling with horrible mutts. Only someone who is about to die of hunger or thirst would ever go there. The arena is almost like lots of arenas packed into 1.

This arena, as Caesar says is designed to test the tributes and push them to their limits so just because there's only 16 left, it will still last a full week.

So that's the arena. It sounds terrifying.

**Connectus Jones D3**

I'm rising up my tube. My stylist told me that if I wanted to I could jump down some hole to avoid the bloodbath. I don't have a clue what she was talking about until I rise into the arena.

It's beautiful. In front of me is a hole and about 20m away is the cornucopia filled to the brim with a bounty of goods. I spot a machete and decide I will get that and maybe a backpack and then jump down a hole.

"Let the 100th Hunger Games begin!"

Right 60 seconds until we go. I can imagine the whole of District 3 back home rooting for me to do well. I can't let them down. I just can't.

30 seconds.

Right so to my left Lea from 12. Maybe when I get the machete I can kill her. To my right is Lucy. Right.

"Lucy!" I whisper."

"Connectus, I think the holes close up once jumped through."

"Right so I get a machete and a pack, you get throwing knives and a pack then we jump together?"

"Sounds good. Can you defend me while I get knives?"

"Yeah sure but you better be quick, Iris is after me!"

She giggles and nods. We look forward.

10 seconds.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

GOOOOONG!

I shoot off my pedestal and straight to the machete. I'm the first there by miles and take a pack. I see a pack of knives and throw them to Lucy who has already got some axes. She collects a pack and we sprint the other direction and to a hole. I'm about half way there when I see a sword swoop at my neck. I duck just in time but it slices some of my hair off.

I turn around to see Yoko has swung his sword at me. I lunge at him and leave my knife in his stomach.

He looks down in horror that a puny untrained 14 year old has given _him _a fatal wound.

I get up and run to Lucy who is already there and has just killed the District 12 girl.

I get there and hold Lucy's hand.

"Right, 3, 2, 1, jump!"

We jump down and slide down into darkness.

**Iris Hound**

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

GOOOOONG!

I run straight for the cornucopia and grasp a spear and a sword. I throw another sword to Yoko which he catches and goes to kill Connectus who is already running away. I look around and see that about half the tributes have already gone down. The other half are scrambling around for supplies.

I catch a glimpse of the District 6 boy, Oliver I think his name is a chuck my spear straight at him. I shoots straight through his neck and he collapses to the ground, crimson red blood spewing from his neck and onto the grass. I throw at 9 but he dives down his hole.

I turn around and see Connectus and that Lucy girl from 7 gone but Yoko is lying on the ground, a knife in his gut.

Great. Now I have no ally because Krystal will definitely want me dead.

A searing pain runs straight through me and I look down at my calf. Krystal has sliced at my calf and extremely quickly, I slice my sword right through her neck, making her body fall and her head fly to the side and down a hole. The hole for some reason closes round the head. That's really weird.

I look around after the body has fallen and look around. I'm the last here, about 5 bodies lie around the cornucopia and I'm all by myself.

**Danny Draddock D9**

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

GOOOOONG!

I shoot off my pedestal like a bullet, do a forward role to avoid a knife thrown at me and get to the cornucopia. There I take 3 packs of throwing knives, a backpack, a sleeping back and a couple of knives.

I begin to run away. I see the boy from 6 who I think was called Oliver have a spear thrown straight through his neck. His blood splatters my face and my body. I look around and catch a glimpse of Iris throwing a spear at me. I'm a couple of metres from my hole and go to dive down.

If I had gone to dive a fraction of a second later I would be dead on the floor. I dive head first into nothingness and the hole closes around me.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lea is dead so Katniss has no tributes left!  
**

**Here are the deaths:  
**

Krystal Karr District 1

Yoko Suki District 2

Oliver Emerson District 6

Rick Williamson District 10

Lea Berry District 12

**The living:**

**Iris Hound District 2**

**Connectus Jones District 3**

Henry Tring District 4

Trina Trout District 4

Zachary Dandi District 5

Violet Anderson District 6

Lucy Sycamore District 7

Jimmy Richards District 8

Nicola Velvet D8

**Danny Draddock D9**

Simone Caracas District 11

**5 already dead, just 11 left out of the initial 576! It's getting tense. Remember to follow and review!**


	23. Split Up

**So all 3 of our tributes are left. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Danny Draddock D9  
**

I dive into the hole into nothingness.

I'm sliding head first down some sort of chute. It's pitch black and I must be going at what? 50mph?

I'm going so fast that I'm scared what will be a the bottom. Will the game-makers just decide to kill me right now? I hope not.

The chute ends and I fly out. Except I'm not flying into anything solid, or liquid even, I'm free falling through an enormous cavern which could engulf the whole of the town of District 9 in one go. I'm falling so fast. So so fast. I can feel my mouth drying up and my eyes going bone dry.

I dare to look down and see water below. Murky muddy water probably full of mutts.

It's about 50m away when I get my body into a diving position which I saw somebody do in a past games. In about a second I slam straight into the water.

I get up to the surface and gasp for air. I glance above to see what's above me and can just make out where the cute ended and how far I've fallen. I'm surprised I'm alive to be honest.

I swim to the nearest bank and climb up to the side. Just in time because I feel a long black tentacle slither up my ankle and wrap itself round.

"AGHHH!" I scream out. Ugh. I take out a knife and hack away at it. I get a bit of the tentacle off and the mutt lets go. I run to a rock about 20m away and sit myself down on top of it.

I breathe slowly and calm myself down. I spot a cave about 50m down a tunnel to my right. I think that's where I will spend the night.

I walk into it and get the bag off of me. I lost my other backpack in the fall into the water so I only have 1 left. Oh well. It'll make it easier if I have to run away from someone. I open up my pack and examine the contents inside.

So, a bowl, a box of matches which would be great if I could find some fuel, a blanket, a pillow, a couple more knives, a metal flask and some water purifying tablets. I also have 3 packets of salted nuts, 4 apples, some tinned vegetable stew and 5 chocolate bars.

OK that'll be good. I also have a sleeping bag, 20 knives and 5 axes. I open up my coat and see the there are perfect slots to put my knives in. They must have made this just for me.

I put 5 knives in each side, some serrated, some fine and keep the rest in my pack. I slide 2 of the axes into my belt and I know that I'm ready if anyone ever comes at me.

I snuggle into my sleeping bag and eat an apple. I stuffed myself this morning so this should be enough.

I'm awoken by the cannons that signal the end of somebody's life.

1

2

3

4

5

They end. 11 left. The names should be in the sky later. I'm not too sure how they will show the tributes, maybe have projections in every part of the arena or just have Claudius tell us all.

I snuggle back down and before I fall asleep I realise I should make a booby trap for the entrance to my cave.

I create a snare of sorts that when someone trips over a wire a knife will impale their face off and if they duck, an axe will slice their head off. I'm about to fall back to sleep when the anthem begins.

First, the girl from 1 which is extremely surprising, then the boy from 2 so there is only 1 career left, however it is Iris so I shouldn't underestimate her. The boy from 6 flashes up, I don't remember him from training at all, the same for the boy from 10. The girl from 12 flashes up and I tried talking to her at lunch one day but she just ran off. Oh well, her death means I'm 1 step closer to victory.

I finally lie down and close my eyes. I fall into a deep sleep.

**Iris Hound D2**

The tributes were just shown in the sky above me.

I'm sleeping alone in the cornucopia because Yoko died today. I'm definitely going to give that Connectus a slow death along with Lucy from 7.

I try to get comfortable and fall asleep. In the morning I will hunt.

**Connectus Jones D3**

The names just showed in the tunnel that we are in. Lucy and I are already the only ones left from our district so it's not all bad. We're closer to victory which is great.

Lucy says we need to find water and I agree. We have to otherwise we could get dehydrated and die and we both know how the game makers love to let people die in the arena.

I'm famished and none of our pack contain any food. I rub my stomach and Lucy sees me.

"Maybe there will be some animals we can eat down here Connectus, come on."

We carry on walking and come across a birds nest packed full of eggs. We take all 8 of them and wait for the parent to come. It comes and we shoot it down. It's not very big but will be good to eat once we find a way to cook it.

We turn a corner and are met by a miraculous site.

A cavern packed full of trees, 500m above is the sky and it's dark.

"So I guess we have found some fuel then Lucy." I say.

"Yes," she laughs. We're both just laughing with happiness now that we've found somewhere to hide and be safe until the numbers begin to dwindle.

We walk into there in good moods.

"Stop," Lucy instructs me.

"What?" I ask.

"Just stop," she says slowly.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what Lucy?" I say with a bored voice.

"That!"

I listen for a while. Oh no.

I look above and see about 20 tracker jacker nests.

"Ssh." I tell Lucy while pointing upward. She glances upward before letting out a shriek before covering her mouth.

We're slowly turning around when we hear running. People running into the forest.

"What do we do?" Lucy asks clearly alarmed.

"Show the pursuers where we are then run into the forest making a lot of noise. With the luck the tracker jackers will follow them not us."

"OK." she agrees.

About 20m away both from 4, the boy from 5 and the girl from 11 turn the corner. Their eyes narrow and they all have weapons in their hands.

"Over here!" I scream at them. They don't think it's a trap. How stupid of them.

"Run!" I scream to Lucy.

We run into the trees making as much noise as possible. The wasps are stirring and begining to take flight.

We turn around after about 200m and the wasps are on the boy and girl from 4 so they're both goners.

However 5 and 11 and still pursuing us.

"Climb a tree!" I order.

Lucy picks a sturdy looking one and begins to scale it. She gets to the top about 8m up and walks along a long branch. She throws an axe which takes down the boy from 5. I don't think he's dead yet.

I begin to climb myself. I'm about 3m up when I see 11 at the bottom. She's getting out a bow.

Oh god.

"Throw and axe at her!" I scream at the top of my lungs at Lucy. A cannon goes off, that'll be for one of the tributes from 4. Another one straight after. So both from 4 are dead.

"You're in the way Connectus!" Lucy shrieks.

"Well then mo...ve." I can only just make out the last part of the sentence. I look behind and see an arrow in my bum.

"Owww," I whine.

It starts to bleed and Lucy begins to climb down to help me up.

She grabs my hand and pulls me up before I fall.

When I'm up I look down to see 11 has gone. So has 5.

"Right turn over." Lucy orders me.

"Here?" I ask.

"Yes here, now do it before I don't help you."

"Fine." I roll over onto my front and can see the ground. We're very high up I can see.

I feel her pressing around my bottom and rubbing some antiseptic cream over it.

"Just to make it less painful" she informs.

"Right, I'm going to take it out in 3, 2..."

"OW!" I scream out. "You didn't finish counting!" She laughs and throws the arrow away.

She wraps a bandage around my waist covering the puncture and tells me to rest it for the night.

It's pitch black now and we can barely see each other.

We get into the same sleeping bag to conserve body heat and fall to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! ****  
**

**.  
**

**The Fallen  
**

Henry Tring District 4

Trina Trout District 4

.

**The Remaining Tributes  
**

**Iris Hound District 2**

**Connectus Jones District 3**

Zachary Dandi District 5

Violet Anderson District 6

Lucy Sycamore District 7

Jimmy Richards District 8

Nicola Velvet D8

**Danny Draddock D9**

Simone Caracas District 11


	24. Snakes and Fire

**Day 2 is now, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Iris Hound D2  
**

I wake up to the sound of a cannon. I scream and within a second am standing with a spear in hand, readying myself to kill and attacker. Another cannon goes off straight afterwards and I know 2 people have died. Right, so 2 left, I'll see their names in the sky tonight. Hopefully it's Connectus and Lucy but I highly doubt it. They're both skilled and very good fighters.

It's still dark and I lay my head down on my pillow. Tomorrow I will hunt, not for animals but for tributes. However I know that when I'm down there, there is no coming back up for supplies.

I wake and see sunlight creeping over the walls of the cavern and realise that it's morning. The 2nd day and there's 9 left. I have no allies too which must surprise the audience, with there being no career pack but that doesn't phase me. It'll be a challenge but I know years of training has been leading up to these next few days. Only that's the problem. I'm being phased out by people who a month ago didn't have a clue they would even be here and are winning _my _sponsors. This angers me somewhat but I know I will kill them eventually.

I gather some supplies together and have a pack of nuts, 3 apples, a tin of vegetable stew and a chocolate bar for breakfast. I stuff a bag full of food and attach my sleeping bag to it, a pillow will make myself noticeable and the last thing I want when I'm sleeping is to be noticed. I strap on a few spears, slide some knives and a sword that I just sharpened into my belt. I put some knives into my coat. I tie my shoelaces and I am now ready.

Last night there were about 7 holes still left but now only one. I notice it was by my pedestal and realise they want me to go down my one. I'm sure there must be something deadly at the bottom so I take out a knife to ready myself in case of attack.

"Right, 3, 2, 1." I plunge into darkness.

"Aghh!" I shout. But after 3 seconds of falling I hit the floor with an almighty crash.

My legs hurt but I'll live. I'm still in the light and quickly glance up and catch a glimpse of the sun that I will surely miss in the days to come. I'm in complete darkness but can see something in front of me, a light.

I walk towards it and arm myself, readying myself for attack.

I reach the end of the tunnel and nearly fall off the ledge.

I am on the edge of an enormous cavern packed full of trees. Only they're 60m below me. Now that's the problem.

I look around and there is no way down except to climb. I see a pool below but brush the thought of jumping down, I don't have a clue how deep it is and I probably wouldn't survive the fall as well.

There is no ceiling to this cavern about 400m above me and I can see the sky and sun above me. So about 3m up, there is a wall that on the other side is the cornucopia.

I search the surrounding walls for something to grab hold of and see a smaller ledge about a metre both ways directly below this one.

I'll have to sort of swing down from this one.

First I throw my bag down there and that's easy so now all I've got to get down there is myself.

I position myself so I hang by the ledge.

50m below is a pool. About a metre in front of me and 3 metres down is the other ledge. I can feel my hands sweating and I know I need to do it now before I slip and fall.

I begin to bring my legs forward then back, forward then back and forward then back. I get a good rhythm going.

"And... go!" I swing and just get the ledge. A couple of centimetres back and I would fall, probably to my death.

From the ledge is something that I didn't see before. There's some vertical stair way thing. Well it's not exactly vertical but it's very very steep. I cshould be able to slowly make my way down. I take a swig of water and sling my pack over my shoulder.

I get on my hands and knees and drop my leg down to the first step, then the second and make my way down to the bottom.

After about an hour of carefully climbing down and several near misses with death I get to the bottom.

From here I can see how tall the trees really are.

Wait, what's that over there? Is it a tribute? I squint my eyes and see 2 small girls leaping from tree to tree.

Connectus and Lucy.

I'll have to starve them out of the trees but the trees and so tightly packed that they could just run through them like they're on the ground and I bet there's loads of food up there. I'm too well built and stocky to run around up there. I'd 1, make too much noise that they'd see me and run and 2, break the branches because of my weight.

I guess I'll just have to find some other way to get them out. Unless... I rummage around in my bag and find my box of matches.

**Connectus Jones D3**

In the distance I see a huge girl climbing down the rock face. I turn to Lucy.

"Lucy! It's Iris!" I warn her.

"Finish your breakfast then we'll move away," she replies.

I finish eating 2 apples that we found in the tree, a shared can of soup and 4 eggs that I sucked the insides out of.

I glance over my shoulder and see she is just at the bottom and looking this way.

"We better move Lucy."

"OK, let's go," she agrees.

We leap from this tree to the next. This morning Lucy taught me some tricks at jumping from tree to tree and now I find it really easy.

We glance over at her and she's rummaging through her bag, she takes out a box of matches. I gulp.

"What is it?" Lucy asks intently.

"Matches." I reply, completely avoid of emotion, but dread showing in my eyes.

"Oh no." Lucy replies.

**Iris Hound D2**

I find some dry leaves and some wood then make some trails of them leading up to small trees then bigger trees. This takes about an hour but afterwards I'm chuffed with my work.

I strike a match and light the leaves and wood. It take a while to get going but once it is going it comes completely ablaze.

I wave at Connectus and she sticks up her middle finger straight at me.

I know it's not the bloody death I planned for her but it'll have to do.

My work here is done and I pick a tunnel and stroll down it.

**Connectus Jones D3**

"Run!" Lucy screams. The trees all around are bursting into flames. The game makers must be catching on to Iris' idea of burning us out and helping her. We're running like the wind to get away. I look up and they're closing the roof of the cavern, obviously wanting to direct the smoke down the tunnels and move the tributes together.

I trip on a branch and hurtle towards the ground in a crash. I'm not hurt but the fire is catching up to me. Lucy sees and tells me to climb back up but I'm not a good climber and by the time I'm up there I will have lost valuable time. The ground will have to do.

I run as fast as I can through the trees. I can see Lucy up to my right just ahead of me but going at the same speed even though she's in the trees.

I see a tunnel about 100m head and if I can just make it to it then I will be safe.

I pick up the pace and shout up to Lucy.

"The tunnel!" I shout. She waves her hand in agreement not wanting to slow down.

About 50m have gone by in a matter of seconds and Lucy drops down from the trees. She loses her balance and tumbles to the ground. I have to stop and help her up but I have lost valuable seconds and all my speed.

"Come one!" I beckon, "We have to go!"

"I think I've broken something," she replies, clearly in a state of 'This is the end of me' state. She looks like she is going to give up but I will not let her die.

I wrap my arm around he shoulders and help her limp towards the tunnel.

30m away. "Nearly there..." I encourage her. "Come on, you can do it." The smoke is dangerously thick now and I can feel it searching out my lungs.

20m away. I look over my shoulder and see about 100 human size lizard mutts running at us.

"RUN!" I scream. Lucy even though she is badly hurt, lurches into full scale survival mode.

I run too and in a few seconds we're in the tunnel but still running. Running for our lives. Run. Run. Run I think. Just run then think later.

We run into a small cross roads thing and slow down.

We turn around and see a tree fell in front of the entrance of the cave and no mutts have followed us. Phew! However the heat is still unpleasant and the smoke is thick.

We continue to make our way into a tunnel with a light jog until the smoke starts to recede and we can rest.

**Danny Draddock D9**

I wake to the smell of smoke and see 2 girls who I think are Connectus and Lucy shoot straight past me. They have cuts and bruises all over their faces and their hair is in a mess. I can't be bothered to chase after them though. I sit up and quickly pack my bag. The smoke is becoming thicker by the second and within a couple of minutes I will suffocate.

I have packed my bag and race down a tunnel that Connectus and Lucy didn't go down. I don't feel like fighting 2 people, especially not Lucy. She's 12, but deadly as a career, she even killed an 18 year old career, and she's only 12.

I carry on running full pelt for about 3 minutes and see that the smoke has cleared. I should run a bit further to get completely out of the way.

And that is my mistake.

I don't see the light ahead and hurl straight off a ledge into another huge cave. I'm falling at lightening speed, not again.

The air is humid in here and below I can just see water. There are islands dotted about but below and for about a 100m radius around me just water. Great.

I get into a diving position, buckle on my pack and hurtle into the water. It stings when I slam into the water but not as much as before. I go down about 4m and when I'm down there see the biggest snake you have ever seen. It's about 40m long and could eat an elephant whole. I scream under water. Oh thank god it's asleep.

I come to the surface. I need to get on land before it wakes and eats me.

I swim as fast as I can to the nearest island. With my clothes on it's almost impossible to swim. After about 10 minutes I get there exhausted. I slide up onto the sand and lie there for another 10 before getting up to go. The island is probably about 100m squared so very small.

I look around and sigh. I dropped my backpack in the fall. Now I have nothing but what I had on me. I sigh again. Just my luck.

I look to the distance and squint my eyes to see under the glaring hot sun. The water is rising over there at an alarming rate.

Suddenly a wall of water 15m high slams into the sand 150m away. I gulp and run to a tree.

If I get higher than the water I will be OK. I climb up the tallest palm tree I can find and begin to scramble up. The tree has natural grooves in it which make it easy to climb up. I get about 20m high when the tsunami crashes into the tree.

Come on. Hold. Hold. Hold. The tree seems to be holding until I hear a crack and I begin to sway forward. Oh no.

The tree plunges into the fast moving water and I am thrust under. I gasp for air but nothing comes. I kick and kick and kick until I reach the surface. I'm plummeting towards the other side of the cavern about 5 miles away at a ridiculous speed. I expect I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I need to find a way out of this wave.

I kick with all my might to stay afloat. One little rest and I'll be pulled right under.

I think my situation is bad enough until I see what I was dreading. The snake that I saw sleeping has just come up for air but has also just seen me. What do I do?!

I take out a knife but then I realise what good that'll do against a 40m snake. I'll have to get on it's head or something.

I stare down into the water, still going extremely quickly and see the snake swimming up to me, it's mouth wide open.

If I can just move out of the way just in time, then I can stab it in the head and use the knife in it's skull as a sort of hand hold to keep me on it's back. This idea sounds crazy but it'll have to do.

3. 2. 1. Here goes! The snake comes hurtling towards me, I make a quick manoeuvre and dart out of the way. I swiftly pierce the skin of it with a knife and it takes hold. The snake makes an ear-piercing shriek and I grip on.

The snake must have been coming up to me really fast because we both fly about 40m into the air and back down. As we fall I take out an axe and make the hole bigger. I see the snake's brain beneath the skull and stab at it. The snake makes a few quick jerks then goes limp as we hurtle into the water with an almighty splash that takes all the air out of me.

Well I just killed a 40m snake. I probably deserve to win the games for that feat alone!

I'm still in the wave though so I know I can't celebrate yet. So I'm 20m above the water level and about a mile away from the end of the cavern, a sheer rock face. Am I just going to slam into it and go splat or something?

I catch a glimpse of an entrance to a tunnel at the level of the wave. If I somehow propel myself out of the wave at the correct moment, I will fly into there and not into the wall which is where I am headed at the moment.

200m away. Here goes.

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

Even though I lost Lea yesterday, which wasn't too surprising, I'm still hooked to these games. I hate to say it but they're actually quite entertaining. No. Not entertaining. The games are never entertaining. They're sick and disgusting. However this year I'm rooting for my favourite and I've even given some money for a gift towards her. Her being Connectus. I've joined the District 3 team to try and get her home. Beetee is already working with Johanna because she has Lucy but an extra pair of hands is always welcome.

I'm one of the most popular victors, I hate that I am, but I am, so I have a lot of influence so within a couple of hours I had pulled about 10 rich men away from Iris and towards District 3.

The District 7 team know that I am rooting for Connectus but why should they care? They're a team and the gifts will help Lucy too.

The games is apparently the best games ever. What with the sub-games then the unexpected 2nd round and now the 3rd round. Danny has just killed a 40m snake and is riding a wave into a sheer rock face. My heart is racing. Come on Danny. Get into that tunnel.

He does and I'm relieved. I glance over at Harriet, my friend from 9 and she's overjoyed.

The head to heads must have been horrible for Harriet to watch. Watching both her tributes fight to the death. It was the most bloody by far.

The day has been packed full of excitement with the fire and now this wave. There's a battle going on right now, Nicola and Jimmy from 8 against Violet Anderson from 6. Nicola and Jimmy are the only pair from the same district left in the games. This doubles the chances of 8 getting a victor however I highly doubt they will this year. Violet puts up a good fight and completely mauls Jimmy's calf with her knife so much so that he can barely walk but she succumbs to her own wounds and her cannon fires.

8 left out of 576. 7 to go until Connectus can return home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this action packed chapter! Who do you want to win?  
**

.**  
**

**The Fallen  
**

**.  
**Violet Anderson District 6

.

**The Remaining Tributes**

. **  
**

**Iris Hound District 2**

**Connectus Jones District 3**

Zachary Dandi District 5

Lucy Sycamore District 7

Jimmy Richards District 8

Nicola Velvet D8

**Danny Draddock D9**

Simone Caracas District 11

.**  
**


	25. Day 3

**It's the 3rd day. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Connectus Jones D3  
**

That run away from the fire is tough but after a loaf of bread each from our sponsors, Lucy and I seem to have recovered. I'm stuffed full of the delicious District 3 bread that I can barely hold anything in. Suddenly a cannon fires.

Hmm, so 9 down to 8. Good.

The temperature seems to be rapidly dropping so Lucy and I snuggle up close together. We lost the sleeping bag in the fire so this will have to do.

"You know we are _really really _cold," Lucy says a little too obviously. Clearly indicating we want a sleeping bag.

Within a second the parachute drops. Inside is a thick blanket, it'll have to do.

Lucy and I are in a small crevice. The only other person that could fit down here is Nicola from 8 and we fancy our chances in a face off against her. She's probably with Jimmy come to think of it, seeing as they're the only district partners left. Both Lucy and my partner were killed in the 2nd round, in the head to heads. I think Jimmy _and _Nicola got in the bottom 8 and were vetoed into this round.

The anthem begins to blare out and we see the fallen tributes.

Trina and Henry from 4s faces pop up and then Violet from 6s pops up. That must have been the one earlier.

I'm about to go to sleep when I see a step leading upwards.

"Lucy look!" I whisper in a hushed voice.

"What?" Her eyes dart open.

"Stairs."

"Where to?! She asks.

"Guess we should find out," I reply. We begin to climb and it's a ridiculously long climb. It takes ages. After about 5 hours we reach the top. We're at the cornucopia.

**Danny Draddock D9**

I made it into the tunnel from the wave but caught my leg in a crevice. It twisted right round and my knee bone is now protruding out my leg. It's excruciatingly painful and over the past few hours, I have come to accept it must be the end for me. Even against the weaker of the 8 left I'd die, even against Simone from 11 and Zachary from 5. There's a reason they won the first round from their districts. Everybody in here, including me I hate to say, is an experienced killer so i wouldn't stand a chance.

I try to get some sleep.

**Iris Hound D2**

Dammit! I didn't kill either of Connectus or Lucy with that fire! 3 more tributes _have _died though so it's not all bad.

It's better to travel at night. Much better because people are much easier to kill when they're not ready.

**Connectus Jones D3**

Lucy and I are stuffing our faces full of everything we can find. Although we had a loaf of bread between us, I'm still famished. By the time I can no longer eat any more I've eaten about 20 chocolate bars! Why eat healthily when I may only have a couple of days left of my life? Lucy hasn't done much better either to be honest. She's eaten about 15 and because she's a lot smaller than me it balances out.

We each get our own sleeping bag tonight which is nice. One of us take watch but there's only 8 left and this arena is enormous so why bother? The chances of somebody finding the stairs are minuscule so why both with a watch? We both need our energy anyway, not only from the climb but to digest the ridiculous amount of chocolate that we have eaten.

I say goodnight to Lucy and fall into a deep sleep.

**Iris Hound D2**

Stealthily, I stalk the passages. Watching out for any signs of human life. Both swords at the ready. Ready to pounce and brutally kill anything that moves.

I slowly walk around a corner and trip over a wire I didn't even see. A trap!

I roll to the side and an axe comes down and slices at where I fell showing me that if I waited a second later I would be dead. I look around for anyone coming out to kill me but after about 5 minutes of scouring the tunnel for about 20m each way I come to the conclusion that the maker of the trap hoped that I would just die right here and not have a say in it. Fair enough.

I take the axe from the trap and slot it into my belt.

I shoot a small bird that I see fly by which is weird but oh well. It must have come from the forest section. I make a small fire and cook the bird. It tastes juicy and delicious. Mmm.

My stomach is still rumbling though and I have run out of food. I need to go hunting, not just for tributes but for food.

**Danny Draddock D9**

I can't sleep at all I can't. Maybe I can get some sleep syrup from a sponsor. I must have some with my 11 in training.

"I can't get the sleep so could use something to ease my passage," i ask questioningly. After about a minute a small parachute drops. Inside is some special cream, definitely not sleep syrup and a note.

I begin to read:

_Danny, you were doing really well until you hurt your leg. You're no longer the favourite to win._

I didn't even know that I was.

_ You need to heal your leg and fast. Enclosed are some instructions to force your leg back into position. It will hurt a lot but it's what you need to do if you will have any chance of getting out of here alive. Try not to be too loud about it. The cream is for rubbing on afterwards.  
_

_Good luck,  
_

_Harriet  
_

I unfold the instructions and read over them.

Somehow I need to keep the top half of my leg in place then force the bottom half into place.

I begin my getting a heavy rock and resting it on my leg. It'll take a lot of force to move my leg out from under it.

I can see the bone quite visibly and it looks disgusting. I need to do this now before I die from infection. It's already oozing yellow liquid.

Right, just click the bones back into place. It can't be too hard.

3. 2. 1.

With a huge amount of force I grapple hold of my lower leg and force it down into the rest of the leg. I hear a loud click. "ARGHHH!" I scream out in pain. It hurts even more than when it happened the first time round with the wave. After about a minute of clenching my teeth and banging on the ground with my hand the pain subsides enough for me to rub on the cream. Instant relief.

It feels amazing and I look up at the ceiling and mouth the words 'Thank You.'

I decide I need to get back to sleep. I need my rest for day 3.

**Connectus Jones D3**

I wake to the smell of Lucy frying eggs. Mm smells delicious.

She's frying them on a large stone about the size of a dinner plate.

I walk over to her. "Any deaths?" I ask.

"No, still 8 of us left."

"Shame." I reply with.

"You know Connectus, even if I die this games, I would still be so happy to where I have got. Out of 576 tributes, I'm in the top 8. Of course I'm aiming to win as much as you are but I would still be happy with where I've got to. I mean, I'm also only 12. If you die you should be happy too. I mean you're only 14."

I never really thought about it but I bet the whole district is proud of me. District 3 barely ever gets anyone in the top 8 to start with. With the loss of Electron in the head to heads and me getting this far I guess that if I do die, I should still be proud of my achievements, not that I want to die of course.

Another thought is getting on my nerves too.

"Lucy, when should we split up? I mean I don't want to kill you and I dearly hope you don't want to kill me."

"When there's 5 left," she replies,"_if _we're both still alive that is."

For some reason this makes me laugh. I guess death has been knocking on my door for some time and it's become the norm for me.

I cock my head to the side and see a hand reach the top of the stairs.

My heat starts to race.

"Lucy!" I whisper.

She instantly reaches to the knives and arms herself.

I have to go back into the cornucopia and collect the 2 machetes that I got yesterday when we got here.

1 hand reaches the top. Then the rest of an arm. Then the head of a young girl. It's Nicola.

"Please don't kill me," she pleads.

"Give me a good reason why we shouldn't kill you right here right now," asks Lucy in an angry manner.

"I can give you information!" she calls.

"I don't believe you," says Lucy.

What happens next is unexpected.

"Well I do", says someone. Jimmy her district partner stands up from behind her and throws a knife at Lucy. She dives out the way but it skims her chest and slices a bit of flesh off a chest.

Jimmy goes to fight Lucy and Nicola comes to me.

I get up and get my machetes at the ready. She's smaller _and _younger than me. I heard she is the mayor of District 8s daughter. I

She makes the first move and swoops a knife at me. I lean back, it just narrowly missing. I take a swipe at her thigh but she counters it with a spear that i didn't see she had. We're pretty evenly matched now. Spear against machete.

She lunges at me and I knock her spear to the ground. I jump up with my machete raised and stab her arm. I was aiming for her chest but her arm will to fine. She screams out in rage and swears at me. I swipe again and it just misses her neck. She picks back up her spear and stabs at my ankle. It goes straight through and I groan in pain. I hate her now so much. I need to kill her. Now.

My pace quickens and she can't pick it up. Swoop after slice after lunge. Slowly tiring her out. I'm pushing her back too. Back against the wall of the cornucopia.

1 step, 2 steps, 3 steps, 4 steps and her back is against it. I take the opportunity now she has no where to go and grab the spear out her hand and throw it to the ground. She puts her hands up in the air.

"Please don't kill me!" she squeals, clearly taken aback by she not winning. I don't believe her! I plunge my machete into my abdomen and she doubles over in pain.

I spit on her and walk away to help Lucy. Nicola is as good as dead anyway.

Lucy however isn't doing quite as well.

Jimmy has just sliced at her calf taking out nearly all the muscle and Lucy is on the floor.

On the other hand, Jimmy does only have 1 arm, so Lucy isn't doing all bad.

"I killed that bitch from your district Jimmy," I say.

They both turn and stop fighting. Jimmy comes to be, with his sword pointing at me. "You bitch," he accuses me.

Lucy takes the opportunity to take up arms and stab him in the back.

He lets out a weird sort of moan and as she takes it out he falls to the ground.

A cannon fires and I guess that is Nicola's because Jimmy is not dead yet.

"Lucy, go and treat your wound, I'll deal with him."

She nods and I kneel down next to Jimmy.

I turn him over. Just as he is completely on his back a parachute lands next to me.

A bit of a werid time for a gift.

All there is is a note, it reads:

_Make sure to put on a good show, the sponsors are getting bored and going to Iris_

_Sorry, Beetee  
_

I gulp. I need to give Jimmy a gruesome death.

I put both my legs around his chest and sit down.

A wheeze escapes his lips but nothing more.

"Any last words?" I ask sadistically. This _so_ isn't me but I need to go home.

He spits up a mixture of saliva and blood into my mouth. "I guess we will begin then," I say.

I pierce his cheek with my knife and slowly but surely make it's way right through the mouth to the other knife, making a direct passageway through. I do this on the other side and his mouth is bleeding heavily. I do this to the other side and thn cut through to the opening of the mouth at the lips therefore making his moutn 3 times as big. What used to be his cheeks now just flop to the side.

He's trying to scream so I stuff his mouth with grass, "Shut up while I kill you worm," I sneer at him.

The stump at his arm is starting to bleed less now.

I lay his other hand out on the ground. One by one I saw his fingers off. This makes him scream even more.

"You've already got one arm missing Jimmy, now why don't we make it a full set?" I hate what I am doing to him but what other choice do I have? I need sponsors and this is the only way I will get them to stay with me.

I spin the knife around and begin to saw away at his arm. Blood starts to stream all over his arm and chest, soaking his white shirt red.

He's making some noises but I drown them out.

Once his arm is gone and he's pretty much lost his sanity, I pierce his chest which makes him squirm and slice out a circle. I take out the but of skin that I have just cut out. I do this with the muscle underneath and then to the rip cage.

I'm surprised he's not dead yet. I can almost hear the laughs from the Capitol citizens.

I can see clearly his heart beating. beating so so fast.

I bring my arm up into the air and bring it down into the heart.

His cannon fires and my face is squirted with thick red hot blood. My arms are already covered in it and so is my chest. Pretty much my whole body is apart from my back.

I go to the cornucopia and see Lucy has stuck on a synthetic calf that acts just like a normal one and she can walk normally.

"How long was I doing that for?" I ask.

"About half and hour," she replies calmly, "I know you didn't want to but we'll get sponsors now."

I definitely didn't want to. His screams are all I will think about day and night for the rest of my life.

I lie down and let Lucy attend to the wound in my ankle where Nicola stabbed.

"It's bad," she says.

"No shit Sherlock," I counter. She laughs.

She applies a special Capitol bandage and leaves it. "You better just rest for a while. You don't want to put strain on it. I'll wash your shirt," she offers.

"No, I want anyone else to see the blood, to see that I have killed, that I'm not just the weak girl from 3 that accidentally won her sub-games and accidentally got through to this round. I want to be feared as much as you or Iris."

I need to be feared by all if I'm to have any chance of getting back home.

**Katniss Everdeen D12  
**

What Connectus did was revolting. You could see she was hating every moment of it and wanted to throw up. But she refrained and it did her good. She gained bout 10 sponsors from the District 1 and 2 team. The teams of districts outside the arena are; 1, 2 and 6. 3, 4, 7 and 12. 8, 9 and 10. 5 and 11.

Our team definitely has the most sponsors, then it's Iris' sponsors, then Danny's then Simone and Zachary. I'm surprised they have got this far. They should be the next to die but who knows? They could win this whole thing, however unlikely. They've got about 5 sponsors compared with our 50.

I'm not too bothered who out our our 2 tributes wins. I mean I'd prefer Connectus but having a 12 year old win would just rub it in the Capitol's faces wouldn't it?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

.

**The Fallen**

.

Jimmy Richards District 8

Nicola Velvet District 8

.

**The Remaining Tributes**

.

**Iris Hound District 2**

**Connectus Jones District 3**

Zachary Dandi District 5

Lucy Sycamore District 7

**Danny Draddock D9**

Simone Caracas District 11

.


	26. Day 4

**Hope you enjoy,**

* * *

**Danny Draddock D9  
**

I spent to whole day resting. I sat up to eat a cookie that a sponsor sent me and to drink some water but the rest of the day lying down. Oh, and I got sent a sleeping bag. Thank god because they are plummeting the temperature in here.

I was woken up by a cannon earlier then finally go back to sleep but was awoken again by another, and I can't get back to sleep a third time!

I sit up to take a swig of water and the anthem starts to blare out. Lets see the 2 casualties then shall we?

Jimmy Richard District 8.

Nicola Velvet District 8.

So both from 8 are gone, that's good. So wait, who's left? There's me, Iris from 2 , the girl from 3, Lucy from 7, the boy from 5 and the girl from 11? I think she's from 11. Or is she from 6? No the girl from 6 died a couple of days ago It's the girl from 11. I think her name is Simone.

I sit further up and reach down to my leg. Completely smooth. Great! My wound has healed up nicely.

I get into a standing position and no pain. Today I should head off again.

I get my sleeping bag together and tie it to my back with a vine I find.

I set off in search of tributes.

I'm not disappointed however because within a couple of minutes I run into the exact person I didn't want to see. Iris.

She looks at me in the eyes and I reach into my coat to find my knives and an axe. I'll never stand a chance in a small tunnel like this, I'll need to get out into the open.

I turn on my heel and sprint away from her.

She picks up, thinking I'm running away from fighting her and chases after me.

As I run it's slowly getting colder and colder and in front I can see a bright white light. What's that?

I get closer and see snow falling and as soon as I know it, I'm running through 2 feet thick snow.

It's clinging to my clothes and I'm going to a fraction of a speed that I was going at before.

I turn and I need to fight.

I throw at the still running Iris and the knife in-beds itself in her shoulder. She drops her sword into the snow, never to be seen again.

She is now weapon-less. Great!

She begins to run at me again, obviously hoping to take me down with her bare hands and kill me that way.

**Iris Hound D2**

His knife his still in my shoulder and it hurts a lot but I need to kill him.

He throws another and it hits my hip and sticks into the bone. Ouch!

He runs up onto a huge rock about the size of a double decker bus to get out of the snow.

**Danny Draddock D9**

She tackles me to the rock and I slam into the ground, which takes the wind out of me. I try and get a knife but she throws it away into the snow. I get my axe but she does the same.

I have nothing left so it's just our hand left.

She punches me in the face which brings a stream of blood down my face and I kick her in the chest making her fall backwards.

**Iris Hound D2**

He just pushed me. He will pay for this. I get up and punch his stomach then his balls and he collapses in pain.

I kick him again and again and again.

**Danny Draddock D9**

These kicks are just slowly taking the life out of me After about 20 really hard ones she turns me over to my front and lays her hands on my neck and squeezes.

She's strangling me. I writhe around. I need air!

Come on! Air! Please! Come on! Please! Please! Please! I wriggle about a bit and I can fell my muscles moving uncontrollably. Please! I! Need! Air! Now!

My vision is beginning to go white and my life flashes before my eyes. Right from my earliest memory to now. But after this too, I see my mother die and our house get moved into by new occupants. I see my funeral in the district which everybody turns up to.

White. I'm gone.

**Iris Hound D2**

The cannon fires and he's gone.

* * *

**Sorry! There were 6 left and I needed to get rid of one of our remaining 3 some how! Who do you want to win then?  
**

.**  
**

**The Fallen  
**

.**  
**

**Danny Draddock District 9  
**

.**  
**

**The Remaining Tributes  
**

**Iris Hound District 2**

**Connectus Jones District 3**

Zachary Dandi District 5

Lucy Sycamore District 7

Simone Caracas District 11

.


	27. Day 5

**Right so the POVs now will longer because Danny is now gone.**

* * *

**Connectus Jones D3  
**

There goes another cannon. 5 left.

I turn to Lucy and she's anticipating my move with sitting up with a knife in her hand.

"Is this the end of us then, I mean allies?" she asks.

"I guess so," I reply, "If I die, you have to win."

I stand and she does too, tears welling in both our eyes.

"You too Connectus, and if we run into each other down there, our friendship is over. I'm sorry but I need to go home."

"And so do I," I reply.

She seems to have already packed and swings her bag over her shoulder.

There's 2 holes that opened about 2 hours ago for each of us to jump down. But alone this time.

She jogs over, looks back at me, waves and smiles, then jumps into oblivion.

I hope to god that I don't have to see her again.

I pack my bag too. So 3 machetes, about 10 knives in my inside coat pockets, some food, water, purifying tablets, a sleeping bag and a couple of axes for setting up traps is what I need. Lucy took the last 4 axes with her and I can't find any more. Oh well, I'll just take more knives and another machete.

I put my bag over my shoulder just as she did, tie my laces and stroll over to the whole.

It's bigger and darker than I remember. Maybe because the first time I jumped down I was running for my life.

I have to calm myself down before I jump because my heart feels like it's going to fly out my chest.

I take the leap of faith.

**Iris Hound D2**

After I killed Danny I took all his supplies. He didn't have much but I stole his sleeping bag and a few knives from his dead body before the hovercraft came to pick it up.

After I killed him I spat on his lifeless corpse for the sponsors. They love a bit of hostility in a person.

I'm back in the tunnel that I slept in yesterday morning and sniff.

I smell food. A roast dinner. I'm starving and feel I need to investigate.

I walk straight into the most terrifying cavern yet.

There's mutts crawling everywhere of all shapes and sizes. Not killing each other but obviously waiting for a tribute to run into them.

But why would they just have a cavern filled to the brim with mutts. I mean what would attract a tribute into here.

Oh I know why.

There's a huge mound about a kilometre away which is just pure food and weapons and supplies. Any person driven to hunger or thirst would be drawn in here to their deaths. I'm pretty hungry myself and I have no food left.

I catch where the smell of the roast dinner is from and there's just a simple vent fanning it out through the tunnels, drawing unsuspecting tributes to their deaths.

I start by rubbing myself head to toe in mud that I found a while back to camouflage myself and go.

I walk stealthily through the undergrowth. After about 2 minutes I run into a large rat thing about am etre long wit razor sharp teeth and claws. It doesn't take long to kill the stupid animal, all I need to do in slice it's throat and it's dead.

I continue my trek up to the mound and run into another rat thing and kill it in a couple of seconds.

I have killed about 20 by the time I get to the mound.

No mutts are allowed on it but they're allowed to go round it. So there's 2 packs of 10 wolf mutts circling the mound and 4 huge elephant/ lion/ eagle mutts standing around it.

I've never seen anything like those mutts before, they're enormous!

I take my chances when there's a gap and make a run for it out into the open.

When the mutts finally catch onto that I'm here its too late and I'm already there, climbing up.

The mound isn't completely supplies because there is an actual hill underneath and a plateau type thing at the top.

I get up there and see what I have been hunting.

2 tributes; Zachary from 5 and Simone from 11. They look like I have just interrupted something private and I laugh out loud.

They take up arms and begin their attack on me.

Swoop after slice after stab after lunge. They're actually pretty good at fighting.

Simone comes running at me with her knife and I slice off her boob with my sword. She screams in pain and falls to the floor.

Zachary seeing his lover on the ground goes to save her but he doesn't get there. I slice his head straight off and it goes tumbling down the hill it the wolves who feast on it. His body falls down onto the ground and his cannon goes off.

I sit down next to Simone who is clutching her non-existent left breast with both hands, trying to staunch the blood flow.

I turn her over and look into those deep eyes. She doesn't need to say anything to transfer the message that she wants a quick death.

For some reason, I feel a bit sorry for her. She didn't want to compete in these games and she's come so far and come 4th. She should be proud. Her district should be proud.

I lift my sword up into the air behind my head and bring it down onto her neck. The cannon fires.

**Connectus Jones D3**

Another 2 cannon. There's 3 left. Iris. Lucy. Me.

I'm definitely the weaker one of the 3 but that won't stop me putting up a hell of a fight.

I'm predicting the game-makers will pull us all in together for a 3 way end battle so in that Lucy will surely ally with me to take down Iris. She of all people, even with an 11 wouldn't be able to hold of people with a 10 and 8. Or could she?

When I jumped in I fell about a metre but then the ground started to tremor and the floor parted making me fall into yet more endless darkness.

I landed in some muddy water and waded my way out into a cavern.

At the side was some more stairs. They must have not expected there to be 3 left so quickly and want the final battle to be around the cornucopia.

I climb them and get to the cornucopia again.

I guess I didn't need all the supplies but I was better safe than sorry.

I go into the cornucopia and see my ex-ally already there, Lucy.

"Sorry but we have to ally again, there's no way either of us can kill Iris alone" I say.

She nods and gets back to fiddling with one of her axes. Neither of us dare to say what will happen when we kill Iris. We will have to kill each other.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit short but next chapter we will have the final battle and get our victor!**

.**  
**

**The Fallen  
**

.**  
**

Zachary Dandi District 5

Simone Caracas District 11

.

**The Remaining Tributes**

.**  
**

**Iris Hound District 2**

**Connectus Jones District 3**

Lucy Sycamore District 7

.


	28. A Victor?

**Iris Hound D2**

Some stairs! I think it's to get up to the cornucopia because they looks steep and very tall.

I begin my accent.

**Connectus Jones D3**

In a few hours I will either be dead of the victor of the 100th Hunger Games.

Maybe it'll be sooner than I think because I see a hand reach the top of the stairs then the head of Iris. Black hair covers most of her face and blood is smothered around her body.

My shirt is soaked with blood too and I no longer look like the small helpless girl from 3. I look like a career, a career ready to win.

"Lucy!" I shout authoritatively.

She gets up and runs. She sees Lucy and takes out a knife and throws before Iris is looking. It hits her collar bone and she lets out a tight moan.

"Great shot Lucy," I tell her. She smiles and throws another and it hits her other collar bone.

Before the battle has even started Iris won't be able to swing her sword very well. Good.

She charges for Lucy first and they begin an intense battle.

**Iris Hound D2**

I'll take down Connectus later. I'll put on a good show.

I'm 6 years older than this Lucy girl but she's so unbelievably quick that I can see how she has got this far.

She's doing flips everywhere and sliding all around and after about 10 minutes she's fatally wounded me and I have done nothing to her.

If I don't kill her quick I'm out of the games.

She slides between my legs and slices my calves making me groan. Quickly she leaps of the ground, rebounds off the cornucopia and rams straight into me with an axe in each hand. She falls straight onto me before I can react and we both collapse to the ground.

She raises her axe to slice my neck but not before I can impale her gut with my sword.

She stops moving and looks down. She knows she can't win now!

Blood is seeping through her shirt and onto my belly.

She falls over my side and onto the ground and I rise to finish her off and become the victor.

**Connectus Jones D3**

Iris is about to deliver the death blow to Lucy and I take my chance.

I run up behind Iris and swing a machete into each side off her, going nearly all the way through and giving her a definite death.

She falls to the side.

**Iris Hound D2**

I forgot about Connectus! Too late now though.

Blinding pain shoots through me and I realise my wrong doings. How did I like doing this to people. I remember how I killed Danny from 9 and how now his mother will surely die and how I killed the boy from 6 at the the start and how I killed Tesla in the head to heads and how 23 other District 2 girls died for me to get here, to the final 3.

The faces of 576 children shoot through my mind. This is wrong. So so wrong. Beyond wrong even. Sending people into an arena to fight to the death. So I've been training all my life for this? This is what my whole life has led up to? To just be slaughtered in The Hunger Games.

My name won't live on, I'll join the hundreds of other children that died this games.

I want to ease my passage to my final resting place so I reach into my belt, my hand shaking with fear. My fingers grasp hold of a knife and I take it up to my neck.

I slice at it. My mouth fills with blood. And before my ears go out, I hear my cannon fire. Peace at last.

**Connectus Jones D3**

Iris's cannon fires so I go to her body and kiss her cheek. Even though she wanted to kill me and I wanted to kill her, she didn't deserve death. No one does.

I turn to Lucy and kneel down beside her.

I rest her head on my lap and stroke her soft hair.

"Everything is going to be fine Lucy."

She's dying and she knows it.

I kiss her forehead, my lips lingering on it.

Suddenly she takes out a long sharp knife and stabs me in the stomach.

"You bitch!" I scream.

"You didn't really think I was going to go out that easily did you Connectus?" she asks sarcastically.

We're both minutes away from death.

So this is it, the final 2 of 576, 2 girls of 14 and 12. I don't really think anyone expected us to get this far. Everyone thought that the final 2 would end up being 2 huge careers. But no, it's 2 small young girls.

I swoop one of my machetes, she ducks and stabs my thigh with her knife.

She tries to take it out but it's stuck.

I take my chance and stab her back. Again. And again. And again.

She collapses to the ground in tears.

I strip off her coat and belt, eliminating any chance of her attacking me again.

I look into her eyes, deep pools filled with tears.

I bring up Iris' sword that I just picked up and bring it down on her heart.

Her cannon fires and I just can't make out a sound. I can't. I won't. I'm a murderer and I will never ever be able to live that down.

I have killed people. I deserve to be dead. I hate the Capitol. I hate them all.

I look up at the sky, thinking of my family. They will understand.

I bring my knife up so it is facing my neck, just piercing the skin and drawing a slight trickle of blood. The Capitol can see what I am about to do so Claudius begins to talk, "Connectus stop! You have already won! Stop! You are the victor!"

Too late.

I force my arms to bring the knife into my neck.

Blood spurts out left right and centre. I collapse to the ground. The last thing I do is raise my middle finger up to the Capitol. This is their doing. This is not _my _fault. This is not any tribute's fault. It is no one is the District's fault.

It is the Capitol's fault.

I take my last blood filled breath and the 576th cannon that was not ever meant to fire, fire.

BOOM.

* * *

**Sorry for the ending! :( But I felt we needed something with a bit more of a twist than just the normal there's 1 victor sort of thing.**

**There is _no _victor. There is still one chapter left though from Katniss' POV outlining the effects of there being no victor.  
**


	29. The End Of Panem

**Katniss Everdeen D12**

The first ever games with no victor.

Usually the Capitol give the districts a chance to get a tribute home. But this time no one went home. No tribute that went into an arena this year came out alive at the end of it all. No one at all, and to think there were 576 children this year, that's a lot.

The whole Capitol was just in pure shock when Connectus killed herself. Silence around the whole nation. The game makers tried to make it look like a technical glitch with the cameras and that she's actually alive and well. But we all know what we saw.

We saw a distraught 14 year old girl kill herself in front of an entire country. We could all hear the game makers shouting at each other and putting the blame on one another, they must have forgotten to switch off Claudius' microphone in the chaos.

Usually if there is a bad games, only the head game-maker is executed. However this year every single person that has ever had anything to do with Connectus in her games was written off and executed publicly. From Claudius for not being persuasive enough in her last moments to Caesar for making her feel supposedly uncomfortable in her interview. From the avoxes in her living quarters to the trainer in the training centre back in District 3 in the first round.

Beetee was spared surprisingly but her escort was not.

All the people were beheaded in front of the cameras and watching it was mandatory.

But the problems didn't end there.

Thoughts of rebellion were spreading throughout the districts.

First to rebel was District 6. The rebels (which was pretty much the whole district) took control of the trains and hovercraft. They used the trains to travel to the other districts to start the rebellion and the hovercrafts were used as enormous bombs: they were put on a direct course for the Capitol and when over the Capitol at a specific height were programmed to explode.

The explosions killed hundreds of people. But still not as many children that has ever died in the games.

Next was 11, then 4, then 7 and within a couple of weeks the whole country was at full scale war with the Capitol.

It didn't last long though.

We cut off the Capitol's supply routes and in a month even the Capitol citizens were on our side because they were starving to death.

They stormed the president's mansion and publicly hanged Julius on television for all to see.

The rebellion has been won.

An unexpected thing happened next with District 13 announces their existence after all these years.

The government was reformed with representatives from the district _and _the Capitol.

The games were banned with memorials in each arena and district for the fallen tributes.

A huge statue of Connectus was built in the Capitol. Something to show the girl that gave her life for the freedom of her people. A public holiday was created in her name on her birthday and another one on the day that the reaping was usually held.

We will never again be killed for entertainment.

We are free.

We are equal.

We will remember.

We will never forget.

* * *

**So that's the end of this fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the sad ending. However I felt that the rebellion was long overcast and it needed to happen. So Connectus became a martyr for the rebellion.**

**Thanks again for reading and I will have another fanfic up in the future, I do not know when but I will!  
**


End file.
